No pertenezco a este mundo
by alwaysasusaku
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un empresario importante en Japón, pero es codicioso y usa a la gente para conseguir dinero. Un día se cruza con una anciana que le pide ayuda, él la rechaza de malas maneras, al volver a casa y estirarse en la cama, cae al vacio y aparece en un bosque, donde se encuentra con una pelirrosa que le habla de ninjas, jutsus y chakra. ¿Acaso estaba en otro mundo?
1. Chapter 1

_Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertencen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es compeltamente mía._

_._

_·No pertenezco a este mundo_. **Capítulo uno**.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

- Si, pasa Sakura.- Entró en el despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí.- Ven siéntate.- La chica asintió y obedeció a su maestra.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- Tsunade cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en la mesa.

- Necesito que hagas una misión, bueno, más bien es un favor.- La rubia rió.

- ¿Y ese favor es…?- Preguntó la chica de ojos jade.

- Debes ir a la aldea del té a buscar unos ungüentos que nos han preparado, sabes que se acerca el invierno y esos ungüentos van de maravilla para los resfriados.- la pelirrosa asintió.

-¿Iré sola?- la hokage asintió. ¿Cuándo debo partir?- la rubia bostezó.

- Mañana por la mañana, para que no te coja la noche, así por la tarde ya estarás aquí.- La pelirosa se levantó.

- Bien, pues… me retiro.- Tsunade le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y volvió a sus papeles.

Sakura salió de la torre hokage para encaminarse a su casa, paro a comprar provisiones para la semana.

-¡Eh! Frentona.- La chica se giró para ver a Ino.

- Hola cerda, ¿Qué haces aquí?- La rubia alcanzó un paquete de galletas.

- Mi padre me pidió que comprara algunas cosas.- la ojijade asintió.

-¿No tienes ninguna misión con tu equipo?- La rubia rió.

- Si, es muy sencilla por suerte, esta noche saldremos. ¿Y tú?- La pelirosa suspiró.

- Mañana debo ir a la aldea del té, a por unos ungüentos…- Ino se giró hacia ella.

-¿Y tu equipo?- le preguntó.

- Pues… Kakashi y Sai están de misión ANBU, y Naruto marchó con Yamato a buscar unos pergaminos en el país de las olas.- la rubia suspiró.

- Te han dejado de nuevo sola, que desastre de equipo sois.- La pelirosa rió.

- Si, un poco, pero te acostumbras, después cuando nos vemos todo vuelve a ser genial.- Ino suspiró.

- Bueno voy a pagar, nos vemos Sakura.- la pelirosa se despidió con la mano y procedió a coger lo que le faltaba.

Una vez acabó de comprar se encaminó a su casa, cuando llegó lo puso todo en los armarios y nevera y se preparó la cena.

Era cierto lo que le había dicho Ino, cuando se graduaron en la escuela y formaron el equipo 11, formado por Kakashi Sai, Naruto y ella, iban los cuatro a todos los lados, eran un equipo perfecto que se llevaban muy bien, pero la guerra empezó y después ya nada había sido lo mismo. Sai había ascendido en poco tiempo a ANBU y, junto con Kakashi les mandaban misiones, y Naruto buscaba controlar el poder el nueve colas que yacía en su interior, así que la única que permanecía en Konoha era Sakura, con la ayuda de Tsunade era la mejor ninja médico de la aldea, y casi del país.

Suspiró y se echó en la cama para dormir.

Sus ojos se empezaron a abrirse a la luz del amanecer, se quitó el pijama y se vistió, preparó la mochila y salió de la aldea, empezó a saltar por los árboles.

Debía llegar lo antes posible así volvería pronto y por suerte encontraría a Naruto de vuelta.

Llegó a la aldea del té en tan sólo tres horas, caminó hasta el lugar que le indicó Tsunade, recogió los ungüentos y comió allí.

A la vuelta fue más tranquila, había hecho todo muy rápido así que durante las dos primeras horas fue saltando por los árboles.

De camino a la villa a mitad del trayecto, vio un resplandor en el cielo cosa que no le dio mucha importancia, ya que supuso que había sido su imaginación.

Después pensó en caminar, supuso que Naruto aún no estaría en la aldea.

Paso por una explanada que estaba muy cerca de la Villa de la hoja cuando escucho un ruido se paró en seco. Observó y no vio nada ni nadie así que decidió continuar.

- ¡Oye tú!- Se sorprendió de la voz al no notar ningún chakra y se volteó rápidamente.- ¡Al fin alguien más o menos normal!

Al girarse vio un hombre con un extraño traje, el pelo negro y revuelto, de piel pálida y estaba muy sucio.

Sakura alzo una ceja.

-¿Quién eres?- Sacó un kunai.

- No te importa niña, ¿Dónde demonios estoy?- Sakura lo miró de arriba abajo.

- En las afueras de Konoha, donde sino.- El hombre frunció el ceño.

- No conozco esto, pídeme un taxi.- Sakura sacudió la cabeza mientras el hombre daba vueltas.

-¿Un taxi?- Parpadeo varias veces.- ¿De qué hablas?- El hombre se acercó a ella.

- Oye no tengo tiempo para tonterías, me iba a tumbar en mi cama cuando caí al vacío, y todo se volvió negro y aparecí aquí. Así que ayúdame, tengo una reunión a las doce.- Sakura empezó a reír.

- Tú debes de haberte escapado de algún loquero, ¿Verdad?- Rió más fuerte, el hombre se acercó e hizo el intento de empujarla, pero ella se apartó hábilmente.

- Te estoy diciendo que me ayudes, ¿Sabes acaso con quien hablas?- Sakura frunció el ceño y se dio la media vuelta para empezar a andar de nuevo, no tenía tiempo ni ganas para hablar, y menos con locos.

- Des de luego el mundo está loco.- Negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¿De qué vas? ¡Tú misma! Yo puedo cuidarme sólo.

Sakura rió.

- En tu estado no durarás ni dos horas, en cuanto vengan los bandidos se encargarán de ti.- Y saltó a un árbol.

-¿Qué? ¿Bandidos? Que dices, ¡Espera no te vayas!- El hombre miro a su alrededor y salió corriendo de nuevo hasta el árbol donde se había escondido.

Unos metros más adelante Sakura se paró de nuevo en la rama del árbol.

- Maldito loco.- Se giró y miro en dirección donde se había encontrado a ese hombre.

No debo pensar en eso, es otro idiota perdido, pensó la Haruno, pero al fin y al cabo, era médico y se preocupaba por las personas, y realmente se le veía muy perdido, quizá lo debería ayudar, parecía inofensivo, pero...¿Y si era un enemigo, y era una trampa? Desechó esa idea, chasqueó la lengua y se encaminó de nuevo a la explanada.

Cuando llegó, vio a dos bandidos acechando al hombre, este sólo estaba tirado en el suelo.

- Dejadlo en paz, no tiene nada.- De un salto se puso detrás de los bandidos.

- ¡Já! Sabía que volverías, no tienes orgullo.- Sakura abrió la boca de la sorpresa y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Cállate de una vez!, al final seré yo la que te patee el maldito culo.- Dijo con un tic en la ceja.

- Vaya, contigo sí que será interesante luchar.- Dijo uno de los bandidos.

Sakura alzo una ceja y sonrió.

- Ni dos minutos me llevarás.- La pelirosa alzo el puño y lo estampó en el suelo logrando una grieta. Uno de los bandidos cayo, mientras que el otro pudo esquivarlo, se abalanzo contra ella con un kunai, la ojijade le atrapo el brazo y salto por encima suyo, dislocándole el hombro. Con un pie, logro desestabilizarlo y cayó de rodillas. Con la mano libre le dio un golpe seco en el cuello para desmayarlo.

- Ni un minuto siquiera.- Sonrió y se volteó para ver al hombre tendido en el suelo.- Levántate, te llevare a la villa.

El azabache levantó la vista para ponerse de pie y sacudirse la suciedad.

- ¿Dónde dices que vamos?- La pelirosa rodó los ojos.

- A Konoha, ¿Le parece bien señor perdido?- El azabache le tendió la mano.

- Sasuke Uchiha, y sí, me parece bien, así podré encontrar si quiera un hotel y descansar para poder coger algún avión, que me lleve de vuelta a Japón.- Sakura puso una mueca de extrañeza, pero pensó que al estar loco deliraba e inventaba mundos y palabras.

- Yo soy Sakura Haruno, vámonos.- La ojijade salto encima de un árbol.

- Wow vale eso ha sido de película pero...¿Cómo has subido allí?- Sakura se volteó.

-¿Qué?- Le salió un tic en la ceja.- ¡Deja de vacilarme y sube de una maldita vez!- Sasuke bufó.

- No sé hacer eso.- La pelirosa bajo y suspiro.

- Mira, no sé de dónde vienes, dices cosas raras e intento ayudarte, pero no quieres venir conmigo, ¿Me explicas que hacemos entonces?- Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

- Te lo digo en serio, no se hacer eso.- Sakura se acercó a él, quizá había perdido la memoria y por eso se había quedado loco.

- Intenta concentrar chakra en los pies.- El azabache la miró.- ¿No sabes lo que es el chakra no?- El negó con la cabeza.- Bien, iremos andando.

- Es lo más lógico que has dicho en todo este rato.- la pelirosa empezó a andar delante de Sasuke.

- Me vas a tener que explicar unas cuantas cosas, ¿oyes?.- El pelinegro asintió.- Des de luego esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado.- Dijo en un susurro.

* * *

**_Nuevo fic! La idea me rondaba desde hace mucho, así que allá voy de nuevo._**

**_Aquí tenemos a Sasuke como empresario "cabr..." Que aparece de la nada en Konoha, Y a Sakura de kunoichi totalmente confundida._**

**_Ahora se lo lleva a Konoha, a ver que le explica este loco que se ha encontrado en medio del bosque._**

**_Espero que os guste la idea. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_·No pertenezco a este mundo_. **Capítulo uno**.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

- No te rias.- La pelirosa volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

- Vale... Perdona es que me resulta raro esto que me cuentas.- Le dijo Sakura. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.- Es decir que, te tumbaste en la cama, de repente caíste en un agujero, y te despertaste en el bosque...¿No?- el azabache asintió. - Reconoce al menos que suena surrealista.- Volvió a reír.- ¿Será alguna especie de conjuro?- La ojijade se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.

- No me crees.- Sasuke alzó una ceja.- Supongo que será un vacío que te transporta a algún lugar con tribus o algo parecido...- Miró el mapa que tenía delante.

- ¿Tribus? No, estas en el país más importante, el de fuego.- Dijo la pelirosa, el azabache chasqueó la lengua.

- Y no tenéis...¿móvil?¿e-Mail? ¿Algo para comunicaros?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-...¿Que es un...? Bueno, tenemos los pájaros mensajeros, las cartas, y podemos comunicarnos a través de la mente, ¡Ah! Y si vas a otro pueblo y alguien te da un recado, pues también.- La pelirosa sonrió.

- Dios mío, esto es la prehistoria...- El azabache se rascó la cabeza.- Y eso que has hecho... Lo de subir a los árboles y lo del puñetazo en el suelo...¿Cómo es eso posible?¿Es magia?- La ojijade rió.

- Es energía natural, se llama chakra y es lo que nos permite hacer técnicas como la que has visto.¡Bueno! Eso no es nada, hay más y cada ninja usa esa energía para crar y desarroyar sus propios jutsus.- Explico la pelirosa.

- ¿Aquí sois todos ninjas? ¿Cómo en las películas?- Sakura rió.

- No, aqui, depende de la familia o clan que provienes tienes algo especial, por ejemplo, en mi familia es el control y uso del 100x100 del chakra, con lo que las técnicas que uso, no me requiere tanto esfuerzo y las ejecuto con mayor facilidad.- Sasuke la había escuchado con toda la atención. Asintió.

- Vaya, increíble.- Sakura se levantó y le proporcionó un te.

- Además que ese control me permite ser una de las mejores medic-nin de todos los países.- Sasuke alzo una ceja.

-¿Medic-nin? ¿Eres médico?- Salura asintió.- ¿Y usas el chakra?- La pelirosa se levantó y se puso en frente suyo.

Alzó la mano y brillo la luz verde, Sasuke abrió la boca y ella rió, después le tomó del brazo y puso su mano encima de una rascada que el tenía en el brazo, curándola al instante.

- Así se curan las heridas.- Sasuke se miró el brazo y luego la miro a ella de nuevo.

- Ahora si que estoy soñando.- La ojijade rió.

- ¿Vosotros no funcionáis así?- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

- Tenemos a alguien que nos manda, estudiamos algo que nos gusta, o no, trabajamos, en oficinas o de lo que salga, vivimos y morimos.- La pelirosa frunció el ceño.

- Que vida más triste.- Dijo la ojijade, Sasuke alzó una ceja.

- Es lo que hay.- Sakura bufó.- Me podrías enseñar el pueblo. Así vería que puedo hacer para salir de aquí.- La pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

- Será mejor que no salgas, tengo que hablar con la hoka... Con la jefa de la aldea para ver que podemos hacer, y más, si no te quieres cambiar de ropa.- El azabache negó.

- No se que ves de malo en mi ropa, es elegante.- Sakura rió.

- Si, claro, lo que digas, pero no es algo que se lleve aquí, cantarías mucho, y no queremos eso.- Sasuke se apoyó sobre su palma de la mano.- Mañana te comprare algo de ropa, para la calle y para que duermas.- Sakura se levantó.- Me voy a dormir, mañana trabajo en el hospital. Te he dejado el futon preparado.

Sasuke se levantó también y fue a la habitación, se miró la cama donde iba a dormir, desde luego no se parecía nada a lo que el estaba habituado, le recordaba a los pueblos, muchísimos años atrás. Se volvió a mirar el brazo, aún recordando como la chica pelirosa había emanado la energía verde y le había curado la herida.

En la otra habitación Sakura sacó las cosas de la mochila, incluidos los ungüentos, y se acostó en la cama. Por lo que Sasuke hablaba, venía de otro mundo paralelo al suyo, allí todo era diferente, la vida, las personas, no tenían el mismo concepto de la vida como ellos.

Debía hablar con Tsunade para ver como ayudar a este viajero del tiempo.

.

Sakura despertó con el sonido del despertador, se vistió y preparó la bolsa para encaminar se al hospital.

Salió de la habitación y se acordó de Sasuke, rápidamente lo buscó por todas las habitaciones.

-¿Dónde mierda estas Sasuke?- Chasqueó la lengua y oyó unos gritos de mujer, fue hasta el balcón y retiró la cortina para dejar ver a Sasuke apoyado en el balcón.

Sasuke se había levantado antes que Sakura y había salido al balcón a mirar el pueblo, ya que se quedaría allí, por orden de Sakura, se entretendría mirando por el balcón.

Se había quitado la camisa, para no dar el cante, había mirado por allí y la gente iba vestida muy extraña, bueno, mejor dicho el era el extraño.

Miro hacia bajo cuando oyó unos gritos de mujer, había por lo menos cinco o seis chicas mirándolo y susurrando entre ellas.

El azabache sonrió arrogante y gritaron más fuerte.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Se puede saber que haces?- Le gritó la pelirosa detrás suyo, este se volteó para mirarla.

- Mirando por el balcón.- La pelirosa se fijó que no levaba nada y dejaba ver el torso muy bien formado del ojinegro, se sonrojó y se acercó a el tirándolo del brazo para llevarlo dentro.

Sakura busco su camisa y se la lanzo, carraspeo y cinco segundos después abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

- Te dije que no te podían ver...- Sasuke rió.

- No llevaba la camisa.- Sakura bufó.

-¿Y que te parece que este alguien desconocido, en mi casa, sin camiseta, por la mañana, asomado en el balcón? Estas loco, todo el mundo lo sabrá y...- Sasuke rió.

- Te preocupa lo que digan.- La ojijade de sonrojo.

- N-no es eso, pero por favor, ponme las cosas fáciles y no salgas...- Sasuke bufó, para después asentir.

- Bien, me voy al hospital a trabajar, volveré en unas horas, y te traeré ropa para que puedas salir.- El azabache le hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse.

Subió al tejado de la casa de en frente y dirigió su vista hacia su balcón. Suspiró y volvió a saltar hacia el hospital.

Tocó la puerta del despacho de la Hokage en el hospital.

- Tsunade-sama,¿Puedo pasar?- La Hokage de cruzo de brazos.

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer? Te esperé por horas a que me trajeras los ungüentos.- Sakura tragó saliva, inspiró profundamente y se acercó sonriendo hasta la mesa y depositó los ungüentos en la mesa.

- Lo siento Tsunade-sama, me encontré muy mal al volver y decidí traerlos hoy.- Tsunade suspiró.

- Sakura... Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero... - La Hokage dudó de preguntarle.- ¿Estas bien? Quiero decir, desde que acabó la guerra, tu equipo se ha distanciado y...- Sakura la interrumpió.

- Estoy bien, es normal, no se, cada uno tiene sus metas y se que en los momentos que se tiene que estar en equipo están ahí, así que...- La ojijade apretó los labios.

- Te veo apagada, cansada... No se me preocupas... Puedes contar conmigo, ¿Lo sabes verdad?- La pelirosa asintió.

- Tranquila Tsunade-sama, estoy bien, no se preocupe.- La Hokage asintió.

Mientras en casa de Sakura, Sasuke se había quedado sólo sin saber que hacer, estuvo mirando cosas de la pelirosa, entre ellas miro un álbum de fotos. Miro las páginas y vio fotos de cuando era ella pequeña, sus padres...¿Sus padres? Se preguntó, al final del álbum había dos hojas que cogió para leer.

- Fecha de defunción 9/1/2013.- Siguió leyendo y confirmo que habían muerto en la ultima guerra.- ¿Así que por eso vives sola eh...?

* * *

Una vez que Sakura acabó el turno fue hasta la tienda de ropa y le cogió un par de mudas, una para invierno, más una capa, y otra de entretiempo, más un pijama.

Llegó a casa y allí se encontró a Sasuke tirado en el suelo viendo la televisión.

- Vaya, hasta que apareces.- Se levantó y se sentó en la mesa.

Sakura sonrió.

-¿Acaso te has aburrido?- El no lo admitiría, pero después de hurgarlo todo ya no sabía que hacer.

- Hmp, ¿Que traes ahí?- Le dijo señalando la bolsa.

-Ah, te lo he comprado para que puedas salir a la calle.- El alzó una ceja.

Cogió la bolsa y se encerró en la habitación. Un momento después salió con la ropa puesta.*

- ¡Vaya! Estas genial,¿Te gusta?

- Hmp, es raro.- Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- Anda ven a ayudarme a hacer la cena.- Sasuke la miró de soslayo.- No seas tonto, ven va.

- Cuando hablaremos con la hok... ¿Como era?- Sakura rió.

- Ahora que tienes la ropa, mañana iremos.

* * *

**_._**

**_*La ropa es la que ahora lleva en el manga, camiseta corta y con la cremallera._**

**_- Este Sasuke cotilla... de verdad... _**

**_Lo de la ancianita, lo tendrán que averiguar más tarde, de momento en el próximo aparece Naruto! y Hablarán con Tsunade.. que le dirá, o que hará con este viajero?_**

**_Gracias por leer!  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_._

_·No pertenezco a este mundo_. **Capítulo tres**.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

- ¡Sakura-chan!- La pelirosa abrió de golpe sus ojos.

Habrá sido un sueño, pensó.

- ¡Sakura-chan!- Volvió a oír.

- ¡Mierda, Sasuke! Si Naruto entra y lo ve...- Naruto tenia por costumbre ir a su balcon a llamarla, en vez de usar la puerta.

Rápidamente se deshizo de las mantas y se vistió, salió corriendo a la sala y lo que se encontró no tenía precio.

-¿Pero que...?- Sasuke estaba sentado en la mesa tomando café y Naruto estaba sentado en frente suyo con un kunai en mano.-¿Naruto que haces aquí?- El rubio la miró.

-¿Esa es forma de recibir a tu hermano?- Se cruzó de brazos y Sasuke se giró hacia ella.

-¿Este perdedor es tu hermano?- El ojiazul lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y rodó el kunai.

-Ca-lla-te...¿Qué significa esto?¿Quien es este, y porque va vestido así?- La pelirosa se frotó los ojos. Sasuke no se había puesto la ropa que debería llevar, después frunció el ceño.

- Naruto, me alegro de verte, pero... ¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que existe algo llamado puerta?!- El rubio agachó la cabeza, y Sasuke rió levemente.- Y tu, ¡Te dije ayer que te pusieras la ropa ninja!- El rubio rió.

- Cámbiate y nos vamos a ver a Tsunade.- Le dijo la ojijade, el azabache miró con una ceja alzada a Naruto y se cerró en la habitación.

-¿Quien es Sakura-chan? No lleva ninguna banda ninja.- El rubio de acercó a ella.

Sakura pensó en contárselo, pero prefirió hablar primero con su maestra.

- Naruto nos tenemos que ir, no es nada malo.- El rubio frunció el ceño.

- No me has contestado.- En ese momento el azabache salió por la puerta.

- Vámonos.- Naruto se tensó, al oír al azabache. Le daba mala espina.

- Voy con vosotros.- La pelirosa se giró hacia el.

- Naruto no te molestes, es un momento...- El ojiazul la cogió del brazo y la llevo hasta la cocina.

-¿Que pasa Sakura-chan? Mira... Se que últimamente no hemos estado muy juntos, por las misiones y por todo lo que ha pasado pero... Seguimos siendo amigos y te digo considerando mi hermana... Y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea...- Naruto le puso las manos en los hombros.

Sakura sonrió, es verdad que estaban distanciados y aunque se sintiera sola, no podía pagarlo con el.

- Naruto, ya hablaremos, estoy bien, el hospital y Tsunade me tienen entretenida, gracias pero ahora debo ir con Sasuke.- Naruto suspiró.

- Esta bien Sakura-chan, pero ten cuidado por favor.- Ella sonrió y salieron fuera, Naruto marchó por la ventana.

- ¿Es normal que se visite así la gente?- La ojijade se giró para ver a Sasuke.

- ¡Oh!- Rió.- Si, bueno, algo así. ¿Nos vamos?- Sasuke asintió.

.

A Sasuke le picó la curiosidad sobre Naruto, había entrado en casa de la chica como quien entra en su casa, y no es que le importara, pero quiso preguntárselo.

-¿Ese idiota es tu hermano?- La pelirosa lo miró.

- No, es un amigo, pero va a mi equipo y nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños.- Sasuke asintió, desde que ese tonto la había visitado Sakura estaba más apagada, normalmente esa chica hablaba por los codos, y esa mañana no decía nada.

Recorrieron las calles de Konoha, hasta llegar a la torre Hokage, muchas chicas se habían parado a hablar, o intentarlo, ya que precisamente para Sasuke, las chicas era el menor de sus problemas ahora mismo.

- Es aquí.- Mencionó la pelirosa.- por favor déjame hablar.¿Vale?

- Hmp.- A Sasuke no le gustaba esa idea, preferiría ser el, el que contara lo que pasaba para buscar una solución, pero Sakura le había hablado de Tsunade como alguien irritable y con muy mal carácter, así que le cedió la molesta tarea de explicarlo a ella.

- Tsunade-sama, ¿Puedo pasar? - la rubia alzó la vista.

- Si adelante.- Dijo volviendo su vista a los papeles.

- Le traigo a alguien para que lo conozca Tsunade-sama.- La ojimiel levantó la vista e inspeccionó a Sasuke.

-¿Quien es?- Sasuke se tensó, estaba realmente nervioso.

- Lo encontré en el bosque el día que fui a buscar los ungüentos, vestía raro, y por lo que me ha contado parece venido de otro mundo.- La Hokage frunció el ceño.- Habla de un mundo con muchas tecnologías, no hay shinobis, ni chakra, ni nada parecido a lo que tenemos aquí, dice que hay miles de países, ciudades...- Tsunade se levantó, y se acercó a el.

- ¿Y como apareció aquí?- Preguntó observando al azabache.

- El dijo que se fue a estirar en la cama y cayó en un agujero, y del agujero al bosque.- Tsunade se giró hacia su alumna.

- ¿Por alguna razón?- Sakura suspiró.

- Ninguna, el niega haber hecho brujería o algo parecido para que le pasase eso.- La rubia asintió.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunto a Sasuke.

- Sasuke Uchiha.- Contestó secamente, aquella mujer imponía mucho.

-¿Uchiha?¿De que me suena ese apellido?- Tsunade volvió a su mesa y empezó a rebuscar entre sus libros.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

La Hokage paró en la pagina de uno de sus libros, y miro a Sasuke.

- ¿Iba vestido así?- Sakura negó con la cabeza.- Puedes mirarle los ojos, ¿Por favor?

-¿Los ojos?¿Para que?- Tsunade bufó.

- Mírale si tiene kekkei genkai* por favor.- La ojijade la miro con el ceño fruncido en señal de extrañeza.- Hazlo, ya.

La pelirosa se puso en frente de Sasuke y alzó su mano ante los ojos de el.

-¿Que vas a hacer?¿Qué es un kekkei genkai?- La pelirosa sonrió.

- Es un mero examen, no te preocupes, luego te lo explico.

Emanó chakra azul* y Sasuke cerro los ojos.

- No puede ser.- La ojijade abrió de golpe los ojos y miró a Sasuke.

-¡Cogedlo!- De un momento a otro aparecieron cuatro ANBU cogiendo de cada extremidad al Uchiha.

- ¿Pero que hace Tsunade-sama?- La rubia frunció el ceño.

-¿Que esta pasando? ¡Soltadme!- Replicó el azabache.

- Llevaoslo al calabozo.- En un momento los ANBU desaparecieron con Sasuke.

- Tsunade-sama... ¿Que esta pasando?¿Porque se lo llevan esos ANBU?- La Hokage se sentó en su silla. Sakura se tensó y empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

- Es poseedor de un kekkei genkai, con lo que lo hace enemigo. Has puesto en peligro la Villa, Sakura.- La pelirosa frunció el ceño.

- ¡El no haría daño a nadie! ¡No esta mintiendo!- La Hokage dio una palmada a la mesa, y Sakura apretó los labios.

- Sakura has sido una irresponsable, teniéndolo en casa sin decirme nada, será interrogado y veremos que hacemos.- La pelirosa bufó.

- ¡Le digo que dice la verdad!¡Todo lo que le he contado es cierto! Si lo hubiese visto como peligro se lo habría dicho, pero...- La Hokage se levantó.

- Es absurdo eso del agujero y que aparezca en el bosque, tiene un kekkei genkai muy poderoso de una de las familias que fue más importantes y con más poder que ha habido en la Villa hace muchos años, pero hubo una masacre y se eliminaron a todos, que ahora aparezca alguien con ese apellido nos pone en riesgo.- Sakura de dió la vuelta.

-¿Cuando lo interrogaran?- Le preguntó su púpila.

- Cuando Ibiki vuelva de su misión, que será mañana por la noche.- Afirmo la Hokage.

La pelirosa asintió de espaldas y marchó.

- Sakura... ¿Que pasa?...- Dijo la Hokage para ella misma.

.

La pelirosa caminaba rapidamente por las calles de Konoha para llegar a su casa, su propia maestra no le había creído, Sasuke estaba en el calabozo y estaba enfadada, desde que había acabado la guerra, se había sentido muy sola, y ahora que había aparecido Sasuke, en cierta manera le gustaba que alguien la necesitara, y le jodia que los demás ahora, se preocuparan.

- ¡Frentona!- Lo que faltaba, pensó la ojijade.

- ¡Ino no tengo tiempo ahora, ya hablaremos otro rato!- Le dijo sin dejar de caminar e intentando sonar amigable.

La rubia la giró cogiéndola del hombro.

- ¿Sakura que mierda pasa? Mira oye se que...- La pelirosa se artó de siempre lo mismo, para que preguntaban si ellos mismos sabían que era lo que le estaba pasando desde que la guerra había acabado.

- ¡Vale ya! ¡Siempre lo mismo! ¡Si ya sabéis que es lo que pasa no preguntéis! Estoy harta, déjame Ino, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- Se soltó del agarre de la rubia y siguió caminando.

- Ino, hemos escuchado gritos,¿Que ha pasado?- la rubia se giró para ver a Sai con Kakashi.

- Habéis vuelto de la misión, por fin.- Los dos asintieron.- Es Sakura, no lo se, esta rara y... No se que hacer, intento pasar con ella tiempo pero me es imposible con las misiones, y vosotros no estáis nunca como equipo y amigos para ella... Deberíais estar como amigos, aunque sea el tiempo que estáis aquí.- Kakashi y Sai se miraron.

Quizá sería lo correcto.

* * *

.

**_Pobre Sasuke en el calabozo... Tsunade mala! Jijiji_**

**_Aparecen Sai y Kakashi! _**

**_Os aviso que la trama del fic, sobretodo al principio será un poco lenta, estos dos tendrán mucho que hacer e investigar, os recuerdo que Sasuke no tiene ni idea de el como y menos el porque ha aparecido ahí!_**

_*** **Os recuerdo que el kekkei genkai __son habilidades genéticas que son transmitidas en clanes específicos. Los Kekkei Genkai y sus Jutsus en teoria no pueden ser copiados ni enseñados**.**_

_*** **El chakra azul lo he puesto a modo diagnóstico._

**_Gracias por leer!_**

**_PD: Os habéis fijado en la portada del fic? Sasuke de traje y Sakura de ninja! La hice yo con Photoshop ¿no ha quedado tan mal no? Jajaja_**


	4. Chapter 4

_._

_·No pertenezco a este mundo_. **Capítulo cuatro**.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Esa noche, Sakura la pasó en vela, había ido al calabozo a ver a Sasuke, y llevarle algo de comida, pero los guardias no le habían permitido entrar.

Así que pasó media noche leyendo libros sobre la familia de Sasuke y su habilidad especial y la otra media preparando algo para llevarle a Sasuke.

Una vez amaneció recogió unos libros sobre jutsus y su kekkei genkai, y la comida, y se encaminó al calabozo.

- Nombre.- Le preguntó el guardia de la puerta.

- Sakura Haruno.

-¿Que llevas ahí?- Le preguntó el otro guardia secamente. La pelirosa lo miró de soslayo.

- Comida y unos libros.- Los dos se miraron, abrieron la puerta y con la cabeza le indicaron para pasar.

Caminó por los pasillos buscando por las celdas hasta que encontró la de Sasuke.

Lo vió estirado en la cama de espaldas.

- ¿Sasuke?... ¿Estas despierto?- La pelirosa notó que el ritmo de Sasuke

Se había acelerado levemente, sabiendo entonces que estaba despierto.

- Sasuke… Lo siento… Yo no sabía que aquí en este mundo pudieses tener algún kekkei genkai o desarrollar de esta manera el chakra… Sé que estarás enfadado conmigo, pero… te he traído algo de comida, y bueno, unos libros para que veas y entiendas lo que puedes hacer si lo trabajamos, lo he estado mirando y es bastante sorprendente…- Pasaron unos minutos y el azabache no contestaba. La pelirosa suspiró.

- Bueno… te dejo la comida aquí, come si quieres, yo me marcho, esta tarde cuando venga el interrogador intentaré estar, solo tienes que decir la verdad en todo lo que pregunte…- La pelirosa se levantó, y cuando se disponía a irse oyó la voz de Sasuke.

- Yo no pertenezco a este mundo, solo quiero irme.- Se levantó y se sentó en la cama, Sakura lo miró y sonrió.

- Quizá podamos sacar algo de aquí.- El azabache alzó una ceja.- Ven acércate y come algo.- El Uchiha bufó y obedeció.

- ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?- Le preguntó la pelirosa una vez empezó a comer. El la miro de soslayo, por su culpa lo habían encerrado, no tenía porque ser amigable con la chica.

-¿Que es un kekkei genkai?- La pelirosa lo miró, después sonrió.

- El kekkei genkai son habilidades genéticas que son transmitidas en clanes específicos. Los kekkei genkai y sus jutsus no pueden ser copiados ni enseñados. En tu caso tienes un dōjutsu, es decir, una técnica ocular, el sharingan que significa pupila giratoria, es una técnica de línea sucesoria que sólo poseen los miembros del Clan Uchiha, como tu, de la Aldea Oculta de la hoja. al activarse el ojo se llena de sangre haciendo que las pupilas se dilaten tomando diferentes formas.

Las habilidades del sharingan son: anticipación de movimientos, visión en cámara lenta, copia de jutsus, ver a través de la luz y de la oscuridad, ver el chakra, ver a través de los genjutsus, que son las técnicas ilusorias, identificar clones e hipnosis.- Al momento se tocó los ojos.

-¿Es posible que tenga el poder ocular? ¿Y porque aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado con mi familia aquí? ¿Y porque soy el único?- Sakura suspiro.

- El poder lo tienes pero no desarroyado, supongo que te toca tenerlo aquí porque todos tenemos habilidades especiales y así es este mundo, y lo de tu familia...- La pelirosa sacó otro libro y rebuscó en el.- Según esto hace más de vente años hubo una masacre en la Villa, y los eliminaron a todos, porque se querían hacer con el poder de la hoja... Y a lo de que eres el único, si los exterminaron a todos y tu eres de otro mundo, tiene lógica.- Sasuke bufó.

- Lo mío son las empresas, no estas cosas de cuento.- Acabó de comer y miró a Sakura.- Esto debe ser alguna especie de sueño muy largo o algo parecido.- La pelirosa suspiró.

- Si quieres seguir pensando así, me voy a investigar por mi cuenta.- Sasuke la atrapó de la muñeca.

- ¿Es raro sabes?- La ojijade afirmo con la cabeza.

- Lo se, pero debemos buscar la causa del porque has aparecido aquí.- La pelirosa giró hacia la puerta, percibió tres chakras.- Sasuke, escucha, viene el interrogador, por favor, di la verdad y antes de cenar estarás fuera.

-¿Cómo sabes que viene el...- La pelirosa rió.

- Soy ninja.- Sasuke sonrió arrogante y asintió.- Nos vemos luego.- Se levantó la pelirosa y en ese momento apareció Ibiki por la puerta.

- Hola Ibiki-san.- Saludó la pelirosa, encaminandose a la puerta.

Este asintió a modo de saludo y miró a Sasuke.

- Bien Uchiha, te llevaremos a la sala.

Lo cogieron entre dos y se adentraron en una sala pequeña donde había una mesa y un par de sillas. Lo esposaron por las manos y lo sentaron en una de las sillas, el interrogador se puso en frente.

- Me llamo Ibiki Morino, soy el jefe del departamento de tortura e investigación de Konoha, y voy a interrogarte.- Sasuke tragó saliva.

.

Sakura se sentó en un banco que había cercano a los calabozos, era un pequeño parque que daba a una de las calles principales.

- ¿Sakura?- La pelirosa levantó la vista para ver a su sensei.

-¡ Kakashi-sensei!- Se levantó y lo abrazó.- Por fin ha vuelto. ¿Y Sai?- Este asintió.

- Por poco tiempo pero hemos vuelto.- La ojijade entristeció.

- Me siento sola sin vosotros, os echo de menos...- Aunque Sasuke ocupara el total de su tiempo y le agradara, no era lo mismo que sus amigos de toda la vida.

- Lo se, por eso he venido a invitarte a cenar con Sai y conmigo, el caso es que se ha puesto pesado y bueno, quien mejor que tu para venir.- La pelirosa sonrió tristemente.

- No puedo, estoy esperando a alguien. - El jounin sonrió.

- Espero que Ibiki no sea muy duro con el.- La pelirosa se tensó.

-¿Lo sabes?- El peliplata asintió.- No es un enemigo, ni un mal chico, me creo lo que dice... Lo extraño es que tenga el sharingan, aunque sea sin desarroyar.- Kakashi se frotó la barbilla.

- La verdad es que es muy extraño, pero podemos ayudarlo a desarroyarlo, el sharingan aparece en momentos de miedo y angustia, quizá cuando se vea en una lo hará.- La pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

- El sólo quiere volver.- Kakashi rió.

- Lo se, pero no creo que en Konoha estén todas las soluciones, deberemos buscarlas fuera.- la ojijade lo miró.

- ¿Deberemos?- El jounin suspiró.

- Sakura... Somos un equipo, os ayudaré, igual que lo harán Naruto y Sai, a demás yo como portador del sharingan lo puedo ayudar.- la pelirosa sonrió y abrazó de nuevo a su maestro.

- ¡Eres el mejor sensei del mundo!- Kakashi rió.

- Debo irme, Sai me espera, nos vemos pequeña.- Se separó de ella y desapareció en una nube blanca.

.

- Nombre completo.- Preguntó Ibiki.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- Años.

- Veinticinco.

- ¿De dónde viene?

- Tokio, Japón.

- ¿Tiene familia?

- No, crecí con unos amigos de mis padres.

- ¿Y qué le contaron acerca de ella?

- Hubo un incendio en el barrio y solo consiguieron salvarme a mí.

- ¿Sabe la historia de aquí?

- A rasgos grandes.

- ¿Cómo apareció aquí?

- Fui a estirarme en la cama y caí en un agujero que me llevó hasta el bosque en las afueras de Konoha.

- ¿Ha hecho algún tipo de magia alguna vez?

- No

- ¿Ha hecho algo que le haya podido hacer traer aquí?

- Que yo sepa no.

- ¿Qué hacía en un día normal en el 'otro mundo'?

- Me levantaba, trabajaba, comía en un sitio que iba cada día, trabajaba, llegaba a casa y dormía.

- ¿Hay alguien de aquí que se relacione con el mundo donde usted vivía?

- No, nadie.

- ¿Quién lo encontró y lo trajo hasta aquí?

- Haruno Sakura.

- ¿Sabía usted acerca de nosotros?

- Nada.

- ¿Y de su kekkei genkai?

- No, todo lo que se de aquí me lo ha explicado Haruno.

- ¿Tenía antes relación con ella?

- No la conocía, porque no soy de aquí.

- ¿Qué planes tiene acerca de Konoha?

- Ninguno, solo quiero volver.

- Bien, señor Uchiha, la primera parte del interrogatorio ha acabado, ahora si me acompaña, le llevaré a una sala donde veremos los recuerdos que tiene. Si de ahí podemos sacar algo de información, nos será útil, tanto para nosotros como para usted.- Sasuke asintió.

* * *

.

_**Al final ha sido bueno Ibiki no?**_

_**Aish esta Sakura que siempre de súper preocupa Por Sasuke...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_._

_·No pertenezco a este mundo_. **Capítulo cinco**.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Después de más de un día y medio en el calabozo por fin Sasuke vio la luz del sol sobre la hora de comer, lo habían conectado a unas máquinas toda la noche, donde unos ninjas especialistas entraban en su celebro y miraban sus recuerdos, habían almacenado recuerdos importantes para investigar, y le habían sugerido ir al barrio Uchiha, por si hubiese algo de información, según Ibiki, ellos no podían ir porque solo los Uchiha tenían acceso. Tendría que contar con la ayuda de Sakura.

Algo en frente suyo llamó la atención, sonrió, la pelirosa se había quedado dormida esperándolo, le dijo que se fuera a casa que ya le avisaría de novedades, pero la muy cabezota, al final se había quedado esperándolo.

Se acercó a ella y se puso en frente, la miró, pensó que era bonita tenia esos ojos jade que no pasaban desapercibidos, y ese pelo de tan extraño que resaltaba entre la multitud.

- Sakura, despierta.- Le tocó el brazo. La pelirosa abrió los ojos de golpe, asustándola al verle.

- ¡Sasuke!- El azabache sonrió arrogante.- ¡Has salido! Menos mal…- Se llevó una mano al pecho.

- ¿No te dije que me esperaras en casa?- La pelirosa sacó la lengua.

- El caso es que me fui a casa.- Mintió.- Pero como tardabas tanto, vine aquí a esperar, y me quedé dormida.

- Ya, vámonos. Le dijo el azabache ayudándola a levantarse.

- ¿Qué es lo que te han preguntado?- Sasuke le detalló a su manera todo lo que le habían preguntado y hecho. - Tendrás hambre, compre tomates, no sé si te gustan pero bueno, mi madre me enseño una vez a cocinar un plato con tomates, y la verdad que una vez lo hice y me salió bueno.- El azabache sonrió, ya volvía a ser la misma.- ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que no te gustan los tomates…-La pelirosa se mordió el labio.

- Es mi comida favorita.- La pelirosa se plantó en frente suyo.

- ¡Genial! Veras que rico…- Anduvieron por la calle principal cuando algo llamó la atención de la pelirosa, se paró en seco.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó el portador del sharingan.

En el Ichiraku's reían y comían animadamente los siete novatos, Sakura apretó los labios.

- Nada.- Sonrió.- Vamos.- Sakura no lo supo pero Sasuke se percató de que esa gente ella los conocía y le había dolido verlos allí. Antes de llegar a casa de la pelirosa el azabache preguntó.

- ¿Qué es ese sitio?- La pelirosa lo miró.

- Un sitio para comer fideos y ramen.- Le contestó secamente, Sasuke alzó la ceja.

- Seguro que tu plato con tomate sabe mejor que algo precocinado.- La pelirosa rió.

- ¿Haces cumplidos?- Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente.

- No, pero odio el ramen.- La pelirosa volvió a reír.

Una vez comieron, cosa que a Sasuke le gustó mucho el plato que había preparado la pelirosa, solo que al preguntarle este solo contesto con un 'hmp', Sasuke cogió un libro de su familia y lo empezó a mirar.

-¿Qué miras?- Le preguntó la ojijade sentándose en frente suyo para tomar un trozo de pastel de postre.

- Ibiki me habló de ir al barrio Uchiha, dice que allí puede haber algo.- La pelirosa dejó de comer.

-¿El barrio Uchiha? Esta todo destruido.- Sasuke levantó la vista hasta ella y rio.

- No sé cómo te puedes comer eso, es asqueroso.- La pelirosa rio.

- Eso que te pierdes.- Sasuke alzo una ceja.

- Me ha dicho que en todos los clanes tienen un sitio secreto donde guardan la historia del clan y varias cosas más.- Sakura sonrió.

- Ya vas hablando como un shinobi de Konoha.- Sasuke la miró.

- ¿Me llevarás allí?- Sakura asintió, se acabó el trozo de pastel y se levantó.

- Ven acompáñame.- Sasuke se levantó y fue con ella.

- Mira, este es el armamento ninja, depende de quien usa una cosa u otra, lo que todos llevamos en común son los shuriken y los kunai.

Puede haber espadas, agujas, etc...- Sasuke cogió los shuriken y los miró.

- Se me daba bastante bien la esgrima, y todo lo relacionado con espadas.- Sakura sonrió.

-¿Te interesa este mundo? Quiero decir los ninjutsus y esto...- La ojijade apretó los labios.

- De momento iremos al barrio Uchiha a ver que sacamos.- Sakura aplaudió en silencio.

Le preparó una bolsa riñonera para él y salieron de casa.

- Espero que seas bueno con la puntería.- Sasuke la miró.

- No he lanzado eso en mi vida.- Sakura rio.

- Cuando quieras entrenamos.- El azabache la miró de soslayo, él quería volver a casa, era allí donde tenía su vida, esto era muy diferente y extraño, pero la verdad es que todo esto del sharingan y los ninjutsus le habían picado el interés.

- Aquí es.- Sasuke alzó la vista para ver un par de puertas de madera altas semi rotas, fue a dar un paso cuando Sakura lo detuvo.- Vamos a probar tu potencial, intenta acumular el chakra en los pies, y después salta, intentando quedar ahí arriba.- El azabache siguió el dedo de la pelirosa.

Ella saltó y se puso arriba.

Sasuke se concentró y la primera vez se hundió un poco en la tierra por la fuerza ejecutada, pero la segunda, saltó y se colocó al lado de la pelirosa desequilibrándose un poco pero quedando en buena posición.

- Ni en las cosas complicadas pierdes la elegancia.- Le dijo Sakura sonriendo, lo había conseguido y no le había costado mucho, se alegraba por qué podía llegar a ser muy buen shinobi.

- Hmp, vamos.- Lo vio bajar hacia el otro lado y empezar a caminar.

-¡Eh! ¡Espérame!- La ojijade lo alcanzó en un momento.- Debemos buscar la casa principal.

Fueron hasta más o menos el centro del barrio esquivando ruinas y mirando en las casas que más o menos se conservaban por si había algo.

- Debe ser esta.- Dijo la pelirosa situándose delante de la casa más grande que había alrededor.

- Vamos.- El Uchiha pasó delante y con cuidado entraron en el interior, parecía que con todo el tiempo que había pasado no se hubiese tocado nada. Llegaron hasta el sótano y Sakura sacó un libro.

- Sasuke... Me temo que no lo podemos abrir...- El azabache de giró.- Necesitas hacer un jutsu, que no habría problema en eso pero... Necesitas también el sharingan... Y no lo has despertado, así que no se puede abrir.

-¿Cómo puedo despertarlo?- La ojijade suspiró.

- El sharingan se despierta en momentos de miedo, desesperación angustia... Si quieres podemos ir a hablar con mi maestro, el lleva un ojo con el sharingan, quizá te ayude.- El Uchiha bufó.

- ¿Es Uchiha?- La pelirosa negó.- Necesito entrar ahí...- El ojinegro chasqueó la lengua.

- Espera un segundo a ver si puedo contactar con el.- Sasuke alzó una ceja, la ojijade le puso una mano en la espalda para que pudiese oírlo todo.

_-"¿Ino?¿Shikamaru?"_

_- "Soy Shikamaru, que pasa Sakura"_

_- "Contáctame con Kakashi por favor."_

_- "Ok, allá va."_

_- "Kakashi-sensei, ¿Estas por aquí?"_

_- "Hola Sakura dime."_

_- "Necesito que vengas al barrio Uchiha, Sasuke necesita despertar el sharingan y no sabemos cómo hacerlo."_

_- "En seguida voy."_

La pelirosa quito la mano de la espalda de Sasuke y este se giró.

- Esto es mejor que los móviles.- Sakura rio.

- No tardará en llegar, o eso espero, vamos fuera a ver si podemos conseguir algo más.- El azabache asintió y se encaminaron fuera.

Un rato después, algo llamó la atención de la pelirosa.

- Sasuke.- Este la miró.- Escóndete, viene alguien.

- No te voy a dejar sola.- Sakura bufó.

- Me parece muy bien que seas valiente pero sin saber ninjutsu sólo serias un estorbo, además, seguro que te buscan a ti, venga, yo los distraeré. - El Uchiha apretó los labios y se escondió.

-¿Quién eres?- Delante de la pelirosa apareció un hombre enmascarado.

- Tengo orden de llevarme a Sasuke Uchiha.- La pelirosa sacó un kunai.

- ¿Para qué?- Preguntó con firmeza.

- Sabemos que viene de otro mundo y sus secretos nos servirán.- La pelirosa junto chakra en el puño y pegó un puñetazo en el suelo agrietando lo y haciendo saltar al hombre.

- Por encima de mi cadáver.- El tipo se abalanzó contra ella, en un rápido movimiento Sakura lo esquivo y logró darle por la espalda. El enmascarado hizo una duplicación y logró atraparla del cuello.

- Dime donde está.- La ojijade sonrió.

- ¿Tan poca cosa me crees?- El hombre corto el cuello de la chica.

Sasuke que estaba escondido presenciando la escena, vio como el hombre cortaba el cuello de la pelirosa. Sin saber porque actuó por impulso.

- ¡Sakura!- El azabache quedó horrorizado al ver caer el cuerpo de ella en el suelo, el hombre se dirigió a él.

- Ha sido más fácil de lo que creía.- El enmascarado empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba.

Se acordó que tenía los kunais y los shuriken que la pelirosa le había dado, ¿Qué perdía por intentarlo?

Sacó los shuriken y se los lanzó, pero este los logró esquivar sin problemas.

- Que pretende un mísero ser humano que no es de aquí, ¿Hacer algo contra mí?

Tenía razón, él no tenía preparación de nada, era un empresario que jamás había hecho algo excepto la esgrima, tenía miedo, pero debía intentar salvarse, al menos por Sakura.

Sacó un kunai y se lanzó a por él, el hombre sacó su espada y se enfrentó a él, Sasuke esquivaba como podían los ataques e intentaba atacarle, pero el enmascarado era más rápido.

De un momento a otro el tipo lo acorraló en el suelo.

- Ahora vendrás conmigo.- El azabache frunció el ceño.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo lo empujó.

- Se acabó.- El ojinegro miró a su alrededor, estaba rodeado de clones del enmascarado, se lanzaron hacia él, y desesperado cerró los ojos.

Pero sintió un palpito que le hizo abrir los ojos, y al abrirlo lo vio todo a cámara lenta, y también que eran clones.

_(Flash back)_

_-¿Sobre lo que hice el día que te encontré?- El azabache asintió.- Es el Bunshin no Jutsu. Son copias que no tienen chakra, eso, cuando despiertes el sharingan lo verás claramente, que solo habrá uno que tenga el chakra circulando por dentro, se emplea para la distracción del enemigo._

_(Fin flash back)_

Sonrió, se lanzó hacia el con el kunai y detrás del enmascarado vio algo que le impactó.

En ese momento, la figura de la pelirosa que estaba en el suelo desapareció en una nube blanca.

-¡SHANNARO!- La pelirosa había hecho una clonación y se había escondido, y ahora se había lanzado por detrás del hombre hasta tumbarlo en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir?- La pelirosa rio.

- Has despertado el sharingan Sasuke, debía de darte tregua para ver lo que hacías, y al final he hecho bien.- Le dio la vuelta al cuerpo del enmascarado y le quitó la máscara.

- No me lo puedo creer.- Dijo la pelirosa.

* * *

.

**_Fin del capítulo!_**

**_Os he de recordar que es normal que sasuke le den miedo estas cosas, el no era ninja y era un empresario tal cual, que este en un mundo con luchas y ninjutsu así que darle tiempo!_**

**_Se ha mostrado valiente eeeh!_**

**_¿Quien os imaginais que es el enmascarado? una pista, kakashi no eeees! jajajaja_**

**_Gracias por leer!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_._

_·No pertenezco a este mundo_. **Capítulo seis**.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

En la torre Hokage, Tsunade se encontraba revisando unos documentos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.- Abrieron la puerta y pasó Ibiki.

- Hola Ibiki, pasa.- El interrogador se sentó delante de la mesa de la Hokage y le puso en ella una carpeta.

-¿Es el informe de Uchiha Sasuke?- Este asintió.

- Nunca había visto algo similar, el chico no miente Tsunade-sama.- La Godaime se cruzó de brazos.

- Explícate. - Le dijo la rubia.

- La primera parte del interrogatorio, en las preguntas, nos explicó lo que ya sabíamos, pero hubo una respuesta que me extraño, le pregunté acerca de su familia, y me contestó que todos murieron, que el barrio se había incendiado cuando él era un bebe y lo cuidaron unos amigos de sus padres.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? Puede ser una coincidencia, o que mienta, Sakura le explicó lo que paso con su familia aquí en Konoha.- Le respondió la Godaime.

- Lo dudo Tsunade-sama, los detectores no captaron nada de mentiras, creo que hay algo entre ese mundo y este.- La Hokage ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Crees que hay una conexión entre ese mundo y este?- Ibiki asintió.

- Y no sólo eso, pudimos ver el mundo al que pertenece a través de sus recuerdos, y es realmente sorprendente, edificios enormes, muchísimas personas, aparatos que parecían de tecnología muy avanzada… No lo sé, quizá venga del futuro.- La Hokage negó con la cabeza.

- Imposible del futuro no… algo debe haber… ¿Y la tercera parte del interrogatorio? ¿El reconocimiento?- Ibiki se cruzó de brazos.

- Es otra de las cosas sorprendentes, no tiene desarrollado el kekkei genkai, no tiene un buen control del chakra, es como si tuviese cinco años en cuanto a desarrollo ninja.- Tsunade alzó ambas cejas.

- Es decir que un enemigo no es tampoco, Sakura tenía razón.- Ibiki rio levemente.- Habrá que ayudarlo a volver, no creo que esto le guste, y menos el entorno ninja.- Ibiki asintió.

- Le he dicho que fuera al barrio Uchiha para ver que podía sacar de allí.- La rubia alzó una ceja.

- ¿Sabe dónde es?- Ibiki negó con la cabeza.

- Ha ido con su alumna, le ha esperado toda la noche.- Tsunade bufó.

- Esta Sakura… tendrá problemas si empieza así…- El interrogador rio.

- Le hará bien tanto a uno como al otro estar cerca, se ayudarán.- Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

- No quiero que sufra más, sus padres hace poco que se han ido, su equipo casi nunca esta, y ahora apareciendo Sasuke, todo puede ser que se encariñe y cuando se tenga que ir sufra más, y no quiero eso.- Ibiki asintió.

- Esperemos que antes que se encariñe esté de vuelta a su mundo.- Acabó Ibiki, levantándose.

- Eso espero yo también, que vaya bien Ibiki, muchas gracias por todo.- Se despidió la Godaime.

.

- No me lo puedo creer…- La pelirosa se apartó del enmascarado para reír.

- Que conste que ha sido idea de Kakashi, no mía.- La pelirosa lo ayudó a levantarse.

- Sai… Kakashi-sensei siempre te lia.- en una nube blanca apareció el peliplata.

- Ya lo habéis descubierto, vaya... iba a hacerlo yo pero una señora se había perdido y...- Sakura interrumpió.

- Que no puedes llegar nunca pronto básicamente.- El jounin rió.- ¿Porque habéis hecho esto?- La pelirosa alternaba la vista entre su maestro y su otro compañero de equipo.

- Bueno... De camino aquí pensé en alguna forma de despertar el sharingan, y pensé que si os atacaba y Sasuke se veía en peligro y angustiado lo haría, y confiaba en que Sakura fuera lista y aunque fuera un enemigo de verdad, supiera el momento de intervenir.- Sasuke suspiró y se dejó caer en el suelo, Sakura se echó a reír.

- ¿Quienes son?- Preguntó el azabache a la pelirosa.

- Mi sensei Kakashi.- Este alzo una mano.- Y Sai, mi compañero de equipo.- El ANBU asintió con la cabeza, y Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

- Bueno, ahora que ya tienes el sharingan puedes abrir la puerta,¿no?- Dijo Kakashi. El azabache se levantó y asintió.

- Bien pues, nosotros nos vamos.- Dijo Sai, la pelirosa se giró hacia ellos.

-¿Que?¿Porque?- Sakura se mordió los labios.

- Feita tenemos misión esta noche, debemos comprar provisiones y prepararnos.- Sakura entristeció, Sasuke la miro.

- Me prometisteis ir al Ichiraku's...- Kakashi se acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros.

- Te prometo que en cuanto podamos iremos todos.- La pelirosa sonrió.- Ahora id a abrir eso, y sacad toda la información que podáis, cuando volvamos comunicadme lo que sea.- Los dos asintieron.

Sai y Kakashi se fueron en nubes blancas.

- Vamos allá.- Dijo la ojijade volviendose hacia el Uchiha, este asintió.

Se encaminaron de nuevo dentro del sótano donde estaban las inscripciones. La pelirosa saco de nuevo el libro donde estaban las indicaciones.

- Vale, activa el sharingan.- Este obedeció poniéndose al otro lado de la inscripción. La ojijade dejó el libro en el suelo.- Imita mis movimientos con la manos.- El azabache asintió e imitó con torpeza los movimientos de las manos.

Al formar los sellos desapareció la piedra que parecía la puerta para dejar ver una escalera que bajaba hasta lo que parecía una estancia como una biblioteca.

- Bienvenido a los secretos de tu familia.- Sasuke la miro de soslayo.

- Esta no es mi familia...- Sakura se encogió de hombros.

Bajaron y estuvieron mirando durante horas los libros de la familia, habían muchos documentos sobre técnicas del clan, libros sobre la historia de este, sobre la fundación de Konoha...

- Mira, he encontrado algo.- El azabache se levantó y se puso al lado de la pelirosa.

- En este libro habla sobre las alianzas de la familia, dice que tenéis una alianza o pacto con los gatos.- Sasuke alzó una ceja.- Escucha, pone: Recuriremos a los neko*-nin cuando queramos material ninja, y favores espirituales, nos proporcionaran a más, información sobre las magias imponentes en nuestro mundo, ya sea magia blanca, negra o roja.- Sasuke le quitó el libro.- Lee más abajo Sasuke.

Este leyó en voz alta.

- Se denomina magia negra a aquellos actos de liturgia mágica cuya naturaleza, métodos u objetivos no son comúnmente aceptados por la sociedad donde se producen. La magia negra es un hechizo , y se define por la realización de los maleficios, ideados para producir infortunio, enfermedades o cualquier otro daño.- La pelirosa se mordió el labio.

- Sasuke puede ser que te hayan hecho un maleficio ¿Sabes algo acerca de eso?- El azabache negó con la cabeza.- ¿No se te ocurre nada?

- No...- Bufó.

- Igualemnte podriamos hacer una visita a los neko-nin que tenga tu familia, si es que existe aún. El asintió.- Mañana hablaremos con Shikamaru.- Ella suspiró.

- Coge las cosas que veas necesarias y vámonos, necesito descansar.- La pelirosa asintió.

- ¿Que quieres para cenar?- Le pregunto la chica una vez estaban fuera.

- Pensaba que me ibas a invitar a fideos.- Sakura lo miró, el sonreía arrogante.

- A ti no te gusta el ramen Sasuke...- El rió levemente.

- Si, ¿Es que sólo hacen ramen ahí?- La pelirosa negó.

- Ya verás Sasuke, hacen unos fideos que...¡Oh dios! A demás,¿Sabes que? Tienen una especialidad que la hacen con tomate y...- Ya volvía a estar feliz, pensó el azabache, le debía agradecer que lo ayudara con todo esto, la chica se lo merecía. ¿Desde cuándo era tan amable? Que más da, pensó, de momento disfrutaría de la sonrisa de esa chica ojijade.

* * *

.

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo, vaya con Sai y Kakashi, menudos son! **_

_**Estos dos! se empiezan a descubrir cosas! En el próximo Shikamaru y Hinata!**_

_**Parece que la relación de estos dos es mas amena no?**_

**_nos leemos en el proximo!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_._

_·No pertenezco a este mundo_. **Capítulo siete**.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**.**

Tengo una curiosidad... - Este la miró mientras acababa de beber el agua que tenía.- ¿Cómo era tu vida allí?- El azabache suspiró.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntó mientras volvía a su plato de fideos.

- Quiero decir... Que estudiaste, de que trabajabas... Si tenías novia... Esas cosas...- Sakura se sonrojó, era una de las cosas que hacía tiempo rondaban por la cabeza de la pelirosa, Sasuke no pasaba por alto de nadie, era un chico muy atractivo que a cualquiera podía gustar, y a ella, le gustaba, ¡Y no lo podía evitar! Sasuke era perfecto, y no sólo ella había sucumbido, cuando iba con él por la calle a todas se le iluminaban los ojos, y le daba rabia, quería curiosear si había habido alguien que hubiese conquistado ese corazón.

Sasuke rio.

- Crecí con unos amigos de mis padres, estudié los estudios básicos, que aquí sería la academia ninja, y después hice la carrera de empresariales, mi familia tenía empresas que esos amigos habían mantenido, y cuando acabé, me puse yo al mando y las remonté, a costa de lo que fuera.- La pelirosa se extrañó.- Y en cuanto a novias, no, ni he tenido ni tengo.- Sonrió arrogante, la ojijade dejo a un lado los sentimientos para preguntarle sobre su trabajo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de a costa de lo que fuera?- El azabache alzó una ceja.

- Sakura… yo no he sido, ni soy una buena persona…- La ojijade ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Y porque conmigo si?- El azabache dio un respingo.

- Hmp, no lo sé, acábate eso, se va a enfriar.- En realidad sí que lo sabía, después de veinticinco años, esa chica de ojos jade había sido la única que le había ayudado de corazón y no por interés.

- Sasuke… yo no creo que seas mala persona, eres noble y aunque seas antipático y ególatra, eres un buen tío.- El portador del sharingan la miró con extrañeza.

- ¿No odias ni detestas nada?- La chica se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.

- Odio muchas cosas, pero no tiene que ver con poder ver el doble fondo de las personas.- Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- He mentido, manipulado, engañado y reído de quien no lo merecía por conseguir poder y dinero. ¿te parece que en el fondo sea buena persona?- La pelirosa suspiró para después sonreír.

- Creo en ti, y sabes que, diciéndome esto, creo que alguien a quien hiciste daño, te ha querido dar una oportunidad para cambiar.- La azabache alzó ambas cejas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó.

- Piénsalo, hiciste algo, y ese algo o alguien, con la magia te mandó aquí para que te vieras en la obligación de pedir ayuda y ceder…- El azabache.

- Eso es absurdo Sakura.- La ojijade se cruzó de brazos.

- Vale genio, da ideas.- Sasuke se giró.

- Hmp, te he dicho que te acabaras eso.- La pelirosa rodó los ojos.- ¿Quién es ese tal Shikamaru?- La pelirosa acabó de comer y se puso en pie, dejando unas monedas en la barra.

- Es un shinobi con un CI de más de 200, nos ayudará.- El azabache alzo las cejas.

- Hmp, increíble.- Sakura sonrió.

- Vamos a casa, me duelen los ojos de leer.- suspiro.

- Si, a mí también…- la pelirosa lo miró.

- Ahora te miro los ojos yo lo he dicho de broma, quizá te hayas excedido de utilizar hoy el sharingan, era tu primer día.- El azabache sonrió arrogante.

- A ti te gusta mucho hacer de medico.- Sakura se sonrojo.

- Y a ti decir tonterías.- Caminó delante de el para que no viera el sonrojo de su cara.

Sasuke sonrió sin que la chica le viera, desde luego no le era indiferente igual que para él.

Cuando llegaron a casa Sakura preparó dos tés y encontró a Sasuke en el sofá sentado.

- A ver… déjame mirarte los ojos.- Se acercó a él y le tomó con la mano la barbilla, este se sonrojó y al verlo Sakura lo hizo también.- N-no hagas eso…- Sasuke cerró los ojos.

- No lo puedo evitar, estas muy cerca.- Sakura sonrojada, suspiró y rodó los ojos.

- Vale, abre los ojos.- Le examinó los ojos y emanó chakra azul.- Parece que el sharingan hace un desgaste en los ojos, puede ser que si no se controla, empieces a ver borroso en un tiempo.- Sasuke alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos jade de la chica.

- ¿Me puedo quedar ciego?- Sakura rio.

- Mañana miraré el libro sobre vuestro kekkei genkai a ver que dice, igualmente cada día que uses el sharingan te curaré la vista.- Este asintió.

- Espero que antes de quedarme ciego ya no esté aquí.- Sakura apretó los labios.

- Cierra los ojos.- El azabache obedeció y la chica emanó chakra verde.

Debía hacerse la idea, de que Sasuke no estaría allí con ella para siempre, que algún día encontrarían la manera de volver y él se iría, al fin y al cabo el no pertenecía a ese mundo a su mundo.- Ya está, vámonos a dormir, mañana también será un día de locos.-

Sasuke se levantó y se dieron las buenas noches.

.

Antes de salir hacia el cuartel de inteligencia, a Sakura se le ocurrió algo, Sasuke le había dicho que la esgrima y las espadas, así que dejó durmiendo a Sasuke y se encaminó al centro de la villa, a la tienda de armamento.

- ¿Hinata?- La chica dio un respingo.

- H-hola Sakura…- La pelirosa se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué haces en un sitio como este?- La ojiperla le enseñó una bolsa.

- Había pensado en lle-llevarte unos du-dulces, ha-hace tiempo que no nos veíamos y he pe-pensado que quizá te gustara… y estoy a-aquí porque él o-otro día a N-Naruto se le rompió uno de sus ku-kunais y así se lo re-regalo yo…- A la ojijade se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, la abrazó y esta le correspondió.

- Eres tan buena Hinata…- Se separó de ella.-Suerte que te he encontrado, ahora iba a ir al cuartel de inteligencia con Sasuke.- La chica dio un respingo.- ¿Sabes quién es Sasuke?- La pelinegra asintió.

- N-Naruto me ha hablado d-de el…- La chica Hyuga apretó los labios.

- Supongo que te habrá dicho que es peligroso…- la pelirosa bufó.

- S-si tú vas con él, no s-será muy p-peligroso ¿verdad?- La ojijade sonrió para después asentir.

- Así es, además, ya lo soltaron del calabozo, con lo que no es un enemigo, he venido a comprarle una katana… pero no tengo mucha idea…- Hinata rio, y la pelirosa sacó la lengua.

- T-te puedo ayudar s-si quieres…- La Haruno la miró.

- ¿Sabes sobre katanas?- La ojiperla rio levemente y asintió.

- Debes co-coger una específica d-de su elemento… ¿Sabes cu-cuál es?- Sakura meditó, ella le había hecho, tal y como se lo hizo Tsunade a ella, la prueba de los elementos a Sasuke y como resultado salió tanto el fuego como el rayo.

- Rayo, él lo maneja mejor que otro elemento.- Hinata alzó ambas cejas.

- Pero el rayo n-no es un elemento principal*…- Sakura rio.

- Lo sé, pero le pasa igual que a Kakashi, domina mejor ese elemento secundario que el fuego que es principal.- Hinata asintió.

- D-debería entrenarle entonces.- La pelirosa rio.

- Cuando vuelva lo obligaré a hacerlo siempre ha querido un alumno como el… ninguno de nosotros tenemos el mismo elemento que él, y Sasuke si, así que estará encantado de hacerlo.- La ojiperla sonrió.

- S-seguro que s-si…- Se giró y buscó entre las katanas para coger una.

- Esta es l-la Chokuto, le irá m-muy bien con o s-sin elemento…- Sakura aplaudió.

- ¡Eres maravillosa Hinata! Después te busco y comemos juntas, ¿Qué te parece?- La chica Hyuga sintió.- Bien, ¡Hasta luego Hinata!- Pagó la katana y se despidió de ella, una vez que salió, cogió los kunais

.

-Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí?- La joven Hyuga se giró para ver a Naruto.

- H-hola Naruto-kun… He venido a comprarte unos kunais…- El chico kyubi rió.

- ¡Qué bien! Oye… ¿Quieres que comamos juntos?- La ojiperla se sonrojó.

- B-bueno, vale…- Pensó que si Sakura y Naruto hablaban podrían arreglar las cosas.

- ¡Nos vemos luego Hinata!- La chica suspiró, vaya mañana estaba teniendo.

.

- Ah, por fin apareces…- Sasuke estaba plantado en medio de

- Lo siento, me entretuve en un sitio.- La pelirosa se disculpó, Sasuke alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Que sitio?- Sakura río, el azabache resulto ser más cotilla.

- Toma, es para ti.- La chica le dio la katana envuelta en papel de regalo.

Este la cogió y lo abrió, alzó ambas cejas y miro a la pelirosa, esta rió.

- ¿Te gusta?- El Uchiha la miró y asintió, la toco por el filo y le dio calambre.

- Me da calambre...- Sakura rio.

- Tiene el elemento rayo, igual que tu, cuando venga Kakashi podrás entrenar ese elemento para usarla mejor.- Sasuke la miró.

- No se sí llegará a tiempo antes de que marche...- La pelirosa rio.

- Vuelve mañana, así que tendrás tiempo de...- En ese momento picaron a la puerta.- ¡Voy!- la pelirosa abrió la puerta y vio a un ANBU con máscara.

- Sakura Haruno, Hokage-sama quiere verla esta tarde.

* * *

.

_**hare de este capítulo dos! Así que Shikamaru aparece en el siguiente, junto con la comida y lo que le tiene que decir Tsunade!**_

_* Los elementos principales son : Fuego, viento, agua y tierra, recordar que el rayo es uno 'secundario' que Kakashi desaroya para ahcer el Chidori, que en verdad no es ni elemento rayo, es la concentración de chakra en un punto que blablabla, que posteriormente le enseña a Sasuke._

_Y la prueba es aquella que le hacen con una hoja a Naruto para ver cual es su naturaleza, recordar que se parte en dos con lo que significa que es el viento para poder hacer el rasengan! Así que lo he mezclado un poquillo para que la evolución de Sasuke no sea tan lenta._

**_Jijiji los adoro! Sasuke a veces con sus comentarios que no se da cuenta de lo que dice puede volver loca a Sakura, y Sakura... que te hemos pillado! que sasuke no te pasa por alto!_**

**_Hinata mentirosilla! jajajaa es uno de los personajes que mas me gusta del manga, es tan cuqui!_**

**_He pensado en lo de la Chokuto para avanzar un poco, hasta que no vuelva kakashi no lo entrenará, pero por lo menos que entrene en en combate con ella._**


	8. Chapter 8

_._

_·No pertenezco a este mundo_. **Capítulo ocho**.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_- Vuelve mañana, así que tendrás tiempo de...- En ese momento picaron a la puerta.- ¡Voy!- la pelirosa abrió la puerta y vio a un ANBU con máscara._

_- Sakura Haruno, Hokage-sama quiere verla esta tarde._

* * *

El ANBU desapareció en cuanto le dio el mensaje, Sakura se quedó extrañada, su maestra nunca la llamaba así, además, por el asunto de Sasuke le había concedido unos días para que el muchacho se adaptara. El azabache se acercó a ella, ya que se había quedado estática en la puerta, la pelirosa notó que él se acercaba y brincó dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Nos vamos?- El azabache ladeó la cabeza para después asentir.

Anduvieron por las calles de Konoha, Sasuke, que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y ahora en su cinturón su katana, dirigía la mirada hacia la pelirosa de vez en cuando, pero esta no le devolvía la mirada, y le molestaba, si ya de por si esa chica era molesta, pensó, ahora lo era más, porque no le prestaba atención, y tenía el ceño fruncido, es decir que algo le molestaba o le preocupaba, ese era un gesto muy característico de la ojijade, fruncir el ceño por todo a todas horas, aunque no le hacía fea, ella hacia ese gesto cada vez que hacia algo de medicina, o simplemente pensaba o se preocupaba.

- ¿Se te hace raro que tu maestra te haya llamado?- Le preguntó, después se fijó que había suavizado la arruga de su ceño, el azabache sonrió, y la chica lo miró un momento para dirigir de nuevo la vista en el camino.

- Pues bastante… Nunca me había llamado y menos en mis días de fiesta.- El azabache se encogió de hombros.

- Quizá es un mero comunicado.- La ojijade lo miró con una ceja alzada, ¿Es que Sasuke se había percatado de su preocupación? Sakura apretó los labios y sonrió.

Una vez llegaron al cuartel la pelirosa llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Sakura?- La pelirosa sonrió.

- Hola Shikamaru, cuanto tiempo.- El de la coleta miró detrás de la ojijade, ella se percató de que miraba al azabache.- Él es Sasuke, viene conmigo.- El shinobi se apartó para que pasaran, una vez entraron cerró la puerta y los acompañó hasta la sala.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- El chico se sentó y la pelirosa lo hizo también el pelinegro se quedó de pie detrás de Sakura.

- Bueno… necesitamos tu ayuda… supongo que ya conocerás la historia de…

- ¿Sakura? ¡Oh! Estas aquí. – Ino apareció con dos tazas de té, las dejó en la mesa y abrazó a la pelirosa después se fijó en el azabache.- ¿Y este chico Sakura?- La miró con picardía.

- Es Uchiha Sasuke.- La rubia se fijó en él, desde luego no se lo había imaginado ya que Naruto precisamente no se lo había descrito así de guapo, la Yamanaka se soltó el pelo y se acercó a él.

- Hola, ¿te apetece que charlemos un rato luego?- La pelirosa se tensó y se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Ino! Basta, ¡No hemos venido a jugar!- La pelirosa cogió a Ino del brazo y la apartó de Sasuke, la rubia rio, y el azabache sonrió arrogante cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Es que estas celosa?- La ojijade enrojeció hasta las orejas. ¿Celosa? ¡No! Y menos de eses estúpido, pensó la Haruno, o ¿O sí? Se volvió a preguntar.

- N-no, pero no hemos venido a hacer el tonto.- Se dirigió hacia Shikamaru que miraba con cansancio a su compañera de equipo.- Pongámonos ya, Shikamaru.- Este asintió y Sakura se volvió a sentar, Ino se sentó enfrente suyo haciéndole ojitos a Sasuke.

- Empiezo de nuevo.- La chica bufó y miró al de la coleta.- Supongo que conocerás la historia de Sasuke, pues el caso es que estuvimos en el barrio Uchiha y sacamos varios documentos de su familia, y relacionan muchas cosas con los gatos y la magia no tenemos claro que puede haber traído aquí a Sasuke, pensamos que es magia, pero él no relaciona ningún suceso de su vida el cual haya hecho para que le haya pasado, así que estamos más bien perdidos. Yo le he comentado que puede haber sido algo que haya hecho mal y que alguien haya utilizado contra él la magia para castigarlo, o, no se algo así.- La chica se mordió la lengua.

- Eso es absurdo frentona.- Dijo Ino, la pelirosa la miró.

- Tiene sentido.- Dijo el de la coleta, Sakura alzó ambas cejas sonriendo arrogante.- Si lo relacionan todo esto con los gatos y la magia, el jefe gato debe saber acerca de esto, después puedes ir a hablar con Ibiki para que haga un examen exhaustivo de su mente para que saque conclusiones, y relacione todo esto con algún evento del pasado.- La pelirosa asintió.- Des de luego en vano seguro que no te han traído aquí, debe de haber una razón.- Sasuke ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Hay brujas en este mundo acaso?- Preguntó la rubia.

- ¿Brujas? Yo no he oído nada nunca.- Aclaró la pelirosa.

- Algún vínculo habrá entre este mundo y el otro, es imposible que no se pueda hacer nada.- Dijo el de la coleta.- De momento iría a averiguar dónde está el jefe Gato y le preguntaría.- La pelirosa miró al azabache, este asintió.

- Muchas gracias Shikamaru… Te tendré al tanto de todo.- La pelirosa se levantó.

- Esto es muy problemático, mas os vale que tengáis cuidado, no es algo con lo que se deba jugar.- Los dos asintieron.- Os haré un informe para que se lo llevéis a Ibiki.- La pelirosa dio la vuelta y abrazó al de la coleta.

- Gracias Shikamaru eres el mejor.- Sasuke carraspeó.

- ¿Nos vamos?- La ojijade se separó de él y fue con Sasuke.

- ¡Adiós cerda!- Salieron por la puerta e Ino los acompañó.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, cuando quieras cenamos juntos!- Le gritó la rubia, la pelirosa le frunció el ceño y se giró cogiendo del brazo al azabache.

- Muy maja tu amiga.- La ojijade estrechó los ojos.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella.- El Uchiha sonrió arrogante.

- Quizá cene con ella.- La pelirosa brincó.

- Te repito que hagas lo que quieras, no me importa.- el azabache volvió a reír.

Caminaron por la calle principal hasta llegar a la altura del Ichiraku, cuando vio a Hinata.

- Mierda… no me acordaba.- El azabache la miró.- Había quedado con Hinata para comer, ¿Sabes llegar a casa?- El chico alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y me dejas sin comer? Voy con vosotras.- La muchacha se paró y alzó una ceja.- No es discutible.- Sakura hincho los mofletes y Sasuke puso sus dedos para desinflarlos.- No me vale eso.- La ojijade suspiró.

- ¡Hinata!- La chica se giró con una sonrisa y al ver a Sasuke la borró.- Este es Sasuke, ha venido porque no se sabe hacer nada y…- Pasó un momento y la chica no respondía.- ¿Hinata? ¿Pasa algo?- La chica tragó saliva y miró a Sakura.

- N-no… s-solo que h-hay un pequeño p-problema y…- Oyeron unos gritos detrás de ellos.

- ¡Hinata ya estoy aquí!- Naruto había venido corriendo.- ¿Pero qué…?- Hinata se adelantó.

- L-los he invitado y-yo…- Sakura y Sasuke se miraron.

- Es igual Hinata, ya nos vamos.- El azabache cogió del brazo a la pelirosa y esta lo miró, percatándose que Naruto y él se miraban desafiantes, casi con chispas en los ojos.

Naruto se giró y se sentó en los taburetes, Hinata hizo lo mismo, la pelirosa suspiró y se acercó a Sasuke.

- Prométeme, que lo vas a intentar, al menos pasar de él, lo que sea, es mi amigo, por favor.- El azabache alzó una ceja.

- Es un perdedor, no tengo que hablar absolutamente nada con el.- La ojijade suspiró.

- Por favor, prométemelo…- La chica cruzó las manos a modo de rezo.

- Vale.- La pelirosa lo abrazó y se sentaron de manera que quedaron Naruto, Hinata Sakura y Sasuke.

La ojiperla apretaba los labios y al percatarse la pelirosa le puso una mano en el hombro.

- ¡Ey! Está bien así… hacía tiempo que no os veía y me agrada estar juntos con Sasuke.- La peliazul sonrió y Naruto se levantó del taburete.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese idiota.- Sasuke se giró hacia él.

- Eres un perdedor.- El jinchuriki se acercó a él y lo levantó.

- N-Naruto-kun… por favor…- LA pelirosa se levantó.

- Vale ya Naruto, no sé qué tienes en su contra pero no te ha hecho nada.- El rubio se giró hacia ella.

- Te está manipulando para que le ayudes, te quita tiempo y hace que te distancies de nosotros, es malo, no sabes quién es. ¿Por qué confías en el?- el azabache frunció el ceño y Sakura apretó los labios.

- Cállate, eres un perdedor, que sabrás acerca de nada…- Antes de que continuara hablando el portador del sharingan el rubio le pegó un puñetazo llegando al ojo. Lo tumbó en el suelo y se echó encima suyo, Sakura le cogió del puño y Hinata se la chaqueta.

- V-vale ya… P-por favor, Naruto-kun.- Le suplicó la ojiperla. El rubio miró a Sakura que tenía los labios apretados y los ojos brillantes, después de mirarla, chasqueó la lengua y se levantó marchándose. La pelirosa ayudó a Sasuke a levantarse y se volvió hacia la peliazul.

- Ya quedaremos otro día Hinata… gracias por todo…- La chica la despidió con la mano.

Durante el camino a casa, estuvieron los dos en mutismo, Sakura seguía con los labios apretados, el azabache frunció el ceño.

Llegaron a casa y la chica se encerró en su habitación, le habían fallado los dos ¿Porque se tenían que llevar así? Desde el primer día había ido fatal con Naruto, era cierto que eran muy distintos, pero de ahí a los puños había una línea y la habían pasado.

Se acercó hasta su mesita y cogió la foto de equipo que se habían hecho cuando eran gennins, con Sai al principio tampoco se habían llevado muy bien, pero no habían llegado a pegarse nunca, era mera competitividad entre los dos.

La volvió a dejar y se lavó la cara, después salió y se encontró a Sasuke limpiándose la herida, hacia muecas de dolor y por el espejo la vio. Cogió papel y se lo puso apretando el labio.

Sakura suspiró.

- Déjame que te cure eso, sino no vas a parar de sangrar.

* * *

.

**_¿Que os ha parecido? Sakura se tendrá que acostumbrar a la rivalidad entre estos dos, me encanta pero jijiji pobrecita_**

**_esos celos malos! Ino cerda! ya sabemos porque Sakura te puso ese apodo jajajaja_**

**_Gracias por los reviews y por leer!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_._

_·No pertenezco a este mundo_. **Capítulo nueve**.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

_- Déjame que te cure eso, sino no vas a parar de sangrar._

El azabache se giró, asintió y se dirigió al sofá, se sentó y se destapó la herida.

La pelirosa se acercó y examinó por encima la herida, chasqueó la lengua, era más de lo que parecía, el azabache tiró la cabeza hacia atrás sin que lo tuviese que hacer Sakura.

Empezó a examinarlo bien y volvieron a su cabeza las imágenes de esta tarde, el como se había puesto Naruto y como había reaccionado Sasuke, ella no quería eso, sabía que tendrían que ir como equipo si decidían, que era lo más probable, salir de la aldea para buscar al jefe Gato.

- Empezó el.- La pelirosa fijo su vista de la herida en el ojo a su mirada.

- Me da igual, me lo habías prometido.- el Uchiha hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la pelirosa empezó a curarle la herida.

- Yo no he hecho nada para que se ponga así.- La pelirosa bufó.

- Sasuke. ¡Me importa una mierda! Os vais a tener que aguantar queráis o no, y si hay una próxima... ¡Olvídate de que te ayude!- Le recriminó la ojijade.

-¿Que? ¡Pero si no le he tocado! Por favor Sakura lo has visto.- El azabache giró la cabeza para que ella no le tocase.

- Tienes que entenderle, es cierto, no te conozco de nada, y el ha estado desde que éramos pequeños.- El Uchiha se levantó.

- Es decir...¿Que le defiendes sin tener la mínima culpa? Y tampoco me crees...- Sakura suspiró.

- No he dicho eso, te creo y te dije que te ayudaria, simplemente que te pedí que te comportarás y...- Sasuke bufó.

- ¿Sabes que? Tu ganas, me voy, ya me las apañaré.- La pelirosa ensancho los ojos.

- ¿Que estas diciendo? ¡No te puedes ir!- Ella se puso delante de el.

- Olvídalo, si quieres seguir jugando a darle celos conmigo a ese perdedor vas equivocada.- La ojijade alzó una ceja.

- ¿Que dices? No digas tonterías, ¿De dónde has sacado eso? Sasuke esto no es como tu te piensas.- El pelinegro rió.

- A peores cosas me he enfrentado.- Dijo cruzandose de brazos.

- ¿Que piensas que aquí va todo igual que en tu mundo? ¡Lo que tu has hecho no tiene nada de escalofriante!- El azabache frunció el ceño.-¿Le has visto la cara a Ibiki?- Este asintió.- ¡Bien! Porque eso es lo que aquí te hacen, si no les das lo que quieren no te quitan el dinero...¡Te matan! O te torturan, te hacen la vida imposible.- Sasuke apretó los labios.- ¿Que te piensas que no hay ANBUs buscándote? ¿Que las aldeas y los países no te quieren por la información que posees?- El azabache alzo la vista hasta los ojos jade de ella.- Mi reacción ha sido exagerada... Pero yo sola no te puedo proteger si salimos de la aldea, Naruto es, por no decir el mejor, de los shinobis, y mi amigo, lo necesitamos, igual que a Sai y Kakashi, se que no te vas a quedar, pero quiero que vuelvas, no que mueras...- La ojijade bajó la vista.

El azabache le levantó la cabeza con una mano en la barbilla de ella y la miro, tenía los ojos vidriosos, era cierto, ella desde el minuto uno le había ayudado, el mismo la admiraba y no le había fallado por ello, era una chica especial de otro mundo, pero alguien que merecía el cielo, sólo por lo que estaba haciendo, por el, y sólo por el, por nadie más, se había enfrentado a su maestra, a sus amigos, y al que se había puesto por delante por protegerlo.

- No te volveré a fallar. - Ella desvío la vista hacia otro lado.- Sakura, mírame.- Esta obedeció.- Te lo juro, haré lo que me pidas, pero sigue ayudándome.- La pelirosa cerro los ojos y sollozó, con torpeza el azabache se la llevó a sus brazos y la abrazó.

Ella era todo lo seguro que tenía allí y no la podía perder.

El Uchiha se acercó al oído para hablarle.

- Por cierto...- La pelirosa se tensó en sus brazos.- Yo no he empezado.- La ojijade rio y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

.

- ¡N-Naruto-kun!- El rubio seguía caminando rápidamente sin ninguna dirección.

La ojiperla logró alcanzarle y ponerse delante.- P-por favor detente...- El Uzumaki la miró.

- No tengo ganas de hablar... Déjame por favor.- La ojiperla frunció el ceño.

- ¡Naruto-kun!- Este paró.- N-no te puedes poner así...- El chico frunció el ceño.

- ¡Me pongo porque tengo razón! Ese tío no es bueno, lo presiento, no quiero que le haga daño a Sakura.- La chica apretó los labios.

- E-el único que le h-hace daño eres t-tu Naruto-kun...- El rubio ensancho los ojos.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- La chica suspiro.

- Ella lo q-quiere ayudar, Tsunade le ayuda, Ibiki le ayuda, el único q-que piensa que es m-malo eres tu...- El chico se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Tu también te pones de su parte?- La Hyuga bufó.

- Sakura ha estado muy mal d-desde que t-terminó la guerra.- El Uzumaki que había desviado la mirada volvió su atención a la ojiperla.

-¿Como dices?- La Hyuga suspiró.

- Desde q-que acabó la guerra Sai y Kakashi están en m-misiones ANBU y tu buscabas c-controlar al nueve colas, ella se q-quedó aquí sin nadie, a veces iba conmigo pero os echaba de m-menos, que Sasuke apareciera le h-ha devuelto el ánimo y la s-sonrisa... Al menos y-ya no parece un fantasma deambulando p-por Konoha.- El rubio la miró.

- ¿Es cierto eso?- La ojiperla apretó los puños.

-¿Es q-que no lo has notado?- Naruto se quedo pensando el las palabras de Hinata, podría tener razón, al fin y al cabo es verdad que ellos no habían estado, y Sakura siempre les había recibido con una sonrisa y con todo su afecto.- C-creo que se merece q-que le apoyes ahora, c-con Sasuke.

- No se, necesito pensar.- volvió a retomar su marcha y Hinata se quedó allí.

.

- Me voy Sasuke.- El azabache se giró.- No creo que tarde mucho.

- ¿Estarás para la cena?- La pelirosa río.

- ¿Me vas a hacer la cena?- Este sonrió.

- No te lo crees ni tu.- La chica le sacó la lengua.

- ¡En un rato vengo!- Se despidió y salió por la puerta.

Se dirigió hacia la torre Hokage para buscar a su maestra, una vez estuvo allí llamo a la puerta para después entrar.

- Tsunade-sama, ¿Quería verme?- La Hokage alzó la vista para sonreírle a su alumna.

- Ven siéntate.- La chica obedeció y se sentó en la silla.- Verás... Supongo que te extrañara que te haya llamado así, pero hace dos días hubo muchos ingresados y te necesito en el hospital.- La pelirosa ensanchó los ojos.

- Había pensado en pedirle de hacer misión para ir a buscar al jefe sapo, pero si me necesita en el hospital ahí estaré.- La Godaime asintió.

- De momento esta semana sólo.- ¿Una semana? Pensó la ojijade, eso es más de lo que ella esperaba.- Después os organizo el grupo para que podáis ir todos.

- Esta bien Tsunade-sama lo que quiera...- La pelirosa apretó los labios y bajó la mirada. La Hokage sonrió.

- No creas que lo hago por separarte de Sasuke.- La ojijade la miró.- Kakashi llega mañana y le entrenará durante la semana para prepararlo para salir fuera de la aldea, ese chico necesita nuestra ayuda.- Sakura sonrió y se levantó.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias Tsunade-sama!- La Hokage se levantó y cogió su bolso.

- Anda, vámonos a casa, estoy cansada...- La alumna asintió y salieron de la torre.

Pararon en la tienda de comidas para que Tsunade se comprara sake.

Una vez retomaron la marcha la pelirosa habló.

- ¿Cree que podremos devolver a Sasuke a su mundo?- La Godaime la miró.

-¿Tu quieres que vuelva?- La pelirosa meditó un momento.

- Claro, este no es su mundo, allí tiene su vida hecha, esto es muy diferente.- Y realmente era sincera, es verdad que con todo lo que implicaba Sasuke, el ayudarle y estar por él, había llenado parte de la soledad que tenía desde que la guerra había acabado, pero no podía ser egoísta, el no pertenecía a ese mundo y ella lo ayudaría a que todo volviese a la normalidad.

- Sé que le tienes aprecio, y no quiero que sufras Sakura…- La discípula de la Hokage la miró.

- No, claro, solo es alguien que necesita ayuda.- Tsunade asintió.

- Pero márcate estas palabras a fuego en la mente.- La ojijade hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

Sakura no lo supo, pero las palabras de su maestra en el fondo fueron, que no sintiera nada por él, porque no querría que se fuera a la hora de la verdad, y le destrozaría, ella ya había notado esa conexión diferente, entre Sasuke y su alumna.

- Ya estoy aquí.- La pelirosa vislumbro la luz de la sala abierta, con lo que supuso que Sasuke ya habría cenado. Se asomó por la puerta y vio a Sasuke leyendo un libro de los que habían sacado del barrio Uchiha.

- Hasta que apareces.- La pelirosa rio.

- Lo siento, Tsunade a veces se pone muy pesada, por cierto, antes de que preguntes.- El azabache alzó una ceja.- Tendré que ir esta semana al hospital, así que estarás solo…- El azabache rodó los ojos.- ¿Hay algo de cenar?- Sasuke volvió a su libro.

- Mira en la nevera.- La ojijade ladeó la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la nevera y rio.

Había un plato envuelto en papel film de pasta con tomate, vale, era la comida favorita de Sasuke pero le había hecho de más para ella. Cogió el plato y un vaso de coca cola y se dirigió al salón, se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer.

- Gracias Sasuke.- Este alzó la vista y sonrió arrogante.

- Prefería ahorrarme los gritos de porque no te había hecho nada.- La pelirosa rio.

- Jamás te he gritado.- El azabache alzó una ceja.

- Eres una gritona.- La pelirosa tosió.

- ¡Es mentira!- Sasuke rio.

- Lo ves.- La ojijade volvió a su plato con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando acabado de cenar lavo los platos y se sentó en frente de Sasuke.

- He leído varias técnicas propias de los Uchiha, ¿Cuándo podremos hacerlo?- la pelirosa rio.

- Mañana levántate a las ocho, Kakashi te ayudará.

* * *

.

**_Haaasta aquí el capítulo! Estos dos... Parece que hay un poco de afecto por medio..._**

**_Tsunade es mas lista que el hambre me parece a mi... jajaja_**

**_Naruto cabezón, y que no toquen a su Sakura-chan jajajaj! ¿creeis que las palabras de Hinata han surgido efecto? jijiji adoro a Hinata._**

**_Mañana empiezan el entrenamiento con Kakashi... ¿que tecnicas creeis que podrá desarroyar Sasuke?_**

**_gracias por leer! besos a todos y todas!_**

**_PD: Es verdad que hago los capi cortos, pero así actualizo más rápido tambien, lo prefiero asi :DD_**


	10. Chapter 10

_._

_·No pertenezco a este mundo_. **Capítulo diez**.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

.

Una hora...

Dos horas...

- Tres horas de retraso, Sakura me dijo que vendría a las 8 y son las once... - Un ruido en la ventana lo alertó.

- Hola Sasuke, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- Este se cruzó de brazos y ladeo la cabeza.

- Si me acuerdo de ti, pero llegas tres horas tarde.- El jounin rio.

- Lo bueno se hace esperar... ¿Nos vamos?- El azabache asintió. Esperaba que no se repitiera más.

Llegaron hasta el campo de entrenamiento y allí se posicionaron uno en frente del otro.

-Bien, supongo que ya habrás notado que con el sharingan lo ves todo a cámara lenta.- El azabache asintió.- Pues lo que vamos a hacer es darle potencial a tu kekkei genkai que no es poco, empezaremos por el taijutsu, y seguiremos con las técnicas propias de tu clan.

Sasuke asintió de nuevo.

- Allá voy, intenta defenderte.- El jounin sacó un kunai.

-¿Cómo? ¡No puedo luchar contra ti!- Antes de que pudiera hacer nada el peliplata se lanzó a por el Uchiha que rápidamente se tuvo que hacer a un lado, después activó el sharingan, Kakashi sonrió.

De nuevo se volvió a lanzar contra él y poniendo las manos, los brazos y las piernas logro parar con dificultades los golpes del jounin.

- Bien, te toca.- El pelinegro crujió el cuello, y se lanzó a por el.- Intenta atacar a los puntos ciegos.- Sasuke buscaba ranuras entre los brazos y las piernas del jounin mientras este hábilmente se defendía, gracias al sharingan podía ver huecos pero por la torpeza del principio no lograba penetrar.

- Busca el punto ciego mientras atacas, te será más fácil.- El azabache volvió a lanzarse a por el peligris, con puñetazos y patadas logró coordinar con el sharingan ataques más veloces. Después de más de mediodía entrenando el jounin paró los ataques del chico.

-¿Un descanso?- el azabache asintió y Kakashi le dio una botella de agua.

- ¿Por qué te has centrado en el taijutsu y no en la espada u otras cosas?- El peligris que había sacado su libro para leer miró al Uchiha.

- Desarrollé una técnica tipo rayo, pero necesita velocidad… por eso te la entreno y el taijutsu.- el muchacho frunció el ceño. Kakashi rio y se levantó.

Se remangó la manga del brazo y activó el chidori.- El azabache lo miró con atención.

- Si consigues dominar esta técnica, no solo podrás usarla así, sino que con el dominio que tienes con la espada, podrás desarrollar varias técnicas derivadas de esta, a tu gusto y necesidad.- El jounin volvió a sentarse a su lado.

- He visto técnicas de mi familia, me gustaría aprenderlas.- Kakashi rio.

- Una vez que tengas velocidad y aprendas el chidori, lo demás será coser y cantar, créeme que no empiezo fuerte contigo por nada.- El Uchiha quitó la mirada, ese tipo era raro pero le recordaba a él.

- ¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado si hubiera nacido aquí?- El peligris observó al portador del sharingan.

- Supongo que serias uno de los mejores shinobis.- El chico volvió a mirarlo.- Pero ahora no es el caso pensar eso… quizá podrías serlo entrenando duro, pero solo estamos aquí para que puedas defenderte allí fuera… ¿Por qué tienes claro aún que quieres volver verdad?- El azabache se quedó pensando.

¿Si verdad? Eso era lo que quería, volver, a su vida, a su gente… ¿Gente? Los únicos que eran su gente eran las personas de Konoha, allí en Japón iba solo de la empresa a casa y de casa a la empresa.

- Claro que quiero volver, yo no soy de aquí, si hago esto es por llegar vivo, como me dijo Sakura.- El jounin rio.

- ¿Sakura eh?- El muchacho se sonrojó y se levantó. Si quizá el verdadero motivo de que dudará de volver, era ella.

- ¿Seguimos?- el peliplata asintió y se colocó en posición.

.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué mierda te pasa hoy?- La pelirosa se sobresaltó.

- Perdóneme Tsunade-sama, estaba distraída.- la rubia cruzó los brazos.

- Llevas toda la mañana mirando por la ventana. ¿Qué te pasa?- la chica se sonrojó.

- N-nada, solo que no dormí bien anoche.- La ojijade bajó la mirada y Tsunade ladeó la cabeza.

- Quítate la tontería y ayuda a Ino en urgencias, han llegado más casos de gripe, ya acabarás esos informes.- La pelirosa suspiró y vio cómo su maestra se iba de nuevo por la puerta. Se levantó y se colocó la bata, después volvió a la ventana.

- ¿Qué tal te va, Sasuke?...- Suspiró de nuevo, esperaba que su sensei no lo forzara mucho.

- ¡Sakura, ya!- La Godaime había irrumpido de nuevo en el despacho de la pelirosa y la había sobresaltado.

La pelirosa bajó hasta la sala de urgencias y encontró a Ino con una señora.

- Ino, Tsunade me ha dicho que te ayude.- La rubia se giró.

- ¡Benditos los ojos! Al fin te veo el pelo.- La ojijade rio.

- Perdóname por todo lo que te dije el otro día… No debería haberte dicho tales cosas.- La ojiazul ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió.

- Ya hablaremos tu y yo, ahora ayúdame, no quiero que Tsunade me riña de nuevo.- la pelirosa asintió y se pusieron manos a la obra.

.

- ¡Vamos allá Sasuke! Con más fuerza.- El jounin le había llevado hasta las figuras de los Hokages para que con solo los brazos escalara.

El azabache dio un último esfuerzo y logró alcanzar la cima.

- Ves, gracias al control del chakra puedes hacer cosas como estas sin un esfuerzo máximo.- El azabache lo miró.

- Casi me muero, no puedo con mi alma…- Se dejó caer en el suelo y miró el cielo, ya había atardecido.

- Bueno, eso no es nada, pero para ser el primer día te veo muy bien, desde luego que podrías lograr ser un muy buen ninja.- Sasuke lo miró de soslayo.- Por hoy hemos acabado.- El muchacho suspiró.- Por cierto, ya le puedes pedir a Sakura que mañana no tengas agujetas, seguiremos más fuertes que hoy, adiós.- Y desapareció. Sasuke se levantó a duras penas, no sentía los brazos, y podía sentir como casi había agotado el chakra.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que salgo de aquí?

.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa Sakura-san?- La pelirosa miró al chico que había en frente suyo, acababa de salir del hospital más tarde de lo habitual, porque había habido más ingresos a última hora.

- Disculpa pero… ¿Nos conocemos?- El chico bajó la mirada.

- Soy Takeshi Moura… He estado contigo esta mañana en urgencias, el nuevo, digamos…- Ya lo recordaba, era un nuevo medic-nin, la verdad bastante bueno que le había ayudado con los pacientes.

- ¡Oh! Disculpa, esto… la verdad es que no vivo muy lejos de aquí y bueno, no hace falta, nos vemos mañana, ¡hasta luego!- Se despidió del chico y casi corrió hasta casa, tenía ganas de ver a Sasuke y saber qué tal le había ido.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí!- Lo buscó por todas partes y no lo encontró.- Que raro… ¿seguirá entrenando?- Salió de nuevo de casa y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, tampoco estaba, buscó por los alrededores y nada, se había empezado a preocupar.

Chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a casa de su sensei. Abrió la puerta de golpe y lo buscó para encontrarlo en la cocina.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!- El jounin se sobresaltó y miró a la chica.- ¿Dónde está Sasuke?- el hombre se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Tú te crees que es forma de entrar en una casa y…?- La chica le dio un tic en la ceja.

- ¡Me da igual! ¿Dónde está?- El peliplata rio.- Lo he buscado por todos los lados porque no estaba en casa.

- Mira en las estatuas de los Hokages, he entrenado con el allí.- La chica asintió y salió de nuevo corriendo hacia allí.

Cuando llegó ahogo un grito y corrió hacia el cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

- Oh dios, Sasuke…

* * *

_**.Hasta aquí el capítulo!**_

_**Lo siento muchísisisisisiismo por tardar tantísimo en actualizar... he tenido unos problemas y hasta hoy más o menos no se han solucionado...**_

_**Aparte no sabia estructurar muy bien el entrenamiento de Sasuke... pero ya tengo una pauta hecha así que con todo más o menos solucionado actualizaré como antes, en menos de una semana... perdón de nuevo!**_

_**· Bueno, ya sabemos lo que le quiere enseñar Kakashi a Sasuke primero, el chidori, y seguirá con el katon y etc etc... ¿Creeis que llegará a desarroyar el Mangekyou?**_

_**· ¿Que opinais de la aparición de Takeshi?**_

_**Un saludoooo!**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_._

_·No pertenezco a este mundo_. **Capítulo once**.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

-¡Sasuke!¡Sasuke!- La pelirosa se arrodilló al lado del azabache y comprobó que respiraba, suspiró, sólo estaba inconsciente.

Lo miró atentamente, tenía todas las ropas sucias y rasgadas, las manos ensangrentadas igual que la cara, chasqueó la lengua y emanó chakra verde en la frente del muchacho para así devolverle la conciencia.

- Ey, valiente, despierta de una vez.- Sakura le apartó casi en una caricia el pelo de la cara, poco a poco el azabache fue abriendo los ojos hasta que se topó con unos color jade.

-¿Dónde estoy?- La chica sonrió.

- Debajo de las estatuas Hokages. - El Uchiha volvió a cerrar los ojos.-¿Que ha pasado? Estas echo polvo...- El chico sonrió arrogante.

- Nada heroico y muy vergonzoso para contar.- Kakashi le hizo subir arriba pero se fue antes de decirle como bajar, y con el dolor de los brazos no tenía fuerza para bajar bien, así que a más de seis metros le falló la fuerza y cayó perdiendo la conciencia.- Sakura rio.

- Maldito Kakashi... Seguro que te dejó tirado.- El azabache la miró y sonrió arrogante.

-¿Me has venido a buscar porque estabas preocupada?- La chica dejo de reír y se atragantó consiguiendo que las palabras del Uchiha la hicieran sonrojar.

- N-no idiota, sólo que me crucé con Kakashi y me dijo que estabas aquí.- Giró la cabeza para no mirarle, de reojo vio que el muchacho intentaba levantarse y no podía apenas, sonrió y se levantó acercándose a el, le tendió la mano y este la cogió para levantarse.

- Te ayudaré a andar.- El chico la miró y después de tragar saliva por los nervios repentinos de darse cuenta de lo que le había ofrecido la chica, con torpeza y cuidado paso su brazo por el hombro de ella, y la ojijade aguanto su cintura y con la mano libre el brazo de este que le colgaba de su hombro.

Anduvieron hasta casa así sin decir una palabra.

- Siéntate, te curaré las heridas.- El azabache asintió y deshicieron el abrazo, aún queriendo más.

- Kakashi me comentó que puedes hacer que no tenga agujetas mañana.- La pelirosa se giró.

- Si, ahora te hago el preparado.- Sonrió y se giró de nuevo yendo a por el botiquín.

El azabache sonrió de medio lado y la miró irse, de verdad que aquella chica le agradaba.

Cuando volvió se puso delante de el y empezó a emanar chakra.

-¿Cómo puedo conseguir más velocidad?- Le preguntó el, ella lo miró y sonrió.

- Bueno... No debería hacer trampa, pero el simple hecho de enfocar el chakra donde deseas que coja velocidad ganas más de un 50% aunque no lo creas.- El ojinegro alzó una ceja.

- ¿Ya esta? ¿Así de fácil?- La pelirosa rio.

- No claro que no, debes tener un muy buen control del chakra para conseguirlo, no eres malo, pero necesitas trabajarlo, si haces taijutsu, es una buena forma de equilibrarlo, si buscas el punto medio entre la fuerza ejecutada y la cantidad de chakra no sólo irás más rápido sino que pegarás más fuerte.- Sasuke alzó las cejas y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, la pelirosa volvió a su tarea.

- Ya esta... ¡Uf! He gastado casi todo el chakra.- Se sentó en el suelo delante del Uchiha y lo contempló, se había quedado dormido, así si que parecía un angel, y no todo el día refunfuñando y enfadándose por todo, aún así le gustaba, y se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso del que debía irse sino quería salir mal parada, aunque... ¿Quien resistirse?

- Sasuke-kun despierta...- Le zarandeó un poco la pierna para despertarlo. Este abrió de golpe los ojos y se miró rápidamente comprobando que no había ningún rasguño en su cuerpo, la pelirosa rio y le tendió el preparado.

- Gracias Sakura.- Los dos dieron un respingo ante esas palabras, uno por bocas y la otra por esa muestra de agradecimiento, se habían sonrojado.

Sasuke terminó de bebérselo y lo dejó en la pica de la cocina, se asomó de nuevo al comedor donde la pelirosa no se había movido.

- Buenas noches Sakura.- Ella le sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

.

Sasuke se levantó tranquilamente sabiendo que no llegaría tarde a su entrenamiento encontrándose a la ojijade medio dormida tomando café.

-¿Ya te vas?- Le pregunto la chica levantándose, este asintió.- Toma, es un revitalizante de chakra, si lo tomas en una situación de apuro puedes tirar de esto y que no te pase lo de ayer... Me preocupé de verdad.- La pelirosa bajo la mirada, este le alzó la barbilla y le tendió un casto beso en la frente, y cogió el frasco dejando a una anonadada y boquiabierta Sakura allí en medio.

.

- ¡Hola chico!- Sasuke alzó la vista para ver a Kakashi en un árbol.- Veo que me has pillado el truco, acabo de llegar.- Este sonrió arrogante.

-¿Empezamos?- Le preguntó el azabache dejando la mochila en el árbol.

- Cuando quieras, si consigues golpearme, te enseño el chidori.- El Uchiha alzó una ceja y este rio.

-"Enfoca el chakra donde deseas que coja velocidad."- Recordó el azabache.

Cerró los ojos y concentró el chakra tanto en pies como en manos, abrió los ojos descubriendo el sharingan.

.

La pelirosa se encontraba en su despacho acabando con un paciente.

- Bien señor, si se toma esto verá que el dolor desaparece en unos diez minutos.- El hombre se levantó y le dio la mano a la chica y salió de la consulta, la pelirosa acompañó a la puerta al señor y miró la lista para ver quien era el siguiente.

- Naruto...¿Naruto?- Alzó la vista y miró para los dos lados pero no se encontró con el chico, buscó el siguiente nombre y antes de pronunciarlo oyó la voz del rubio.

- ¡Sakura-chan!- La ojijade dio un respingo y giró la cabeza para después ver a Naruto corriendo hacia ella.

- Casi pierdes el turno Naruto... Pasa anda...- Se hizo a un lado de la puerta y el Uzumaki pasó.

-¿Que te trae por aquí?- El chico suspiro y se sentó en la camilla.

- Creo que tengo la gripe.- Tosió de manera rara para la pelirosa, esta alzó una ceja.

- Déjame mirarte.- Le desabrochó la chaqueta y emanó chakra azul en su pecho. El rubio empezó a reír levemente.- Vale, ¿Que quieres?- En ese momento el muchacho empezó a reír a carcajadas.

- No hay quien te engañe Sakura-chan...- La ojijade cruzó los brazos.- Vengo a pedirte perdón...- La pelirosa borro la sonrisa de su cara para ponerse seria.- Lo siento, no debí juzgar a Sasuke... - La pelirosa apretó los labios.

- Déjalo... Sé que no te gusta, así que no debes decirme esto.- El rubio bajó de la camilla.

-Me he portado como un idiota, no confié en Tsunade ni en Ibiki... Y mucho menos en ti, lo siento, es verdad que no me gusta pero se que es importante para ti.- Sakura se sobresaltó.

- N-no se que dices... Sólo quiero ayudarlo.- Naruto rio.

- Sakura-chan, sé que es especial y Hinata me lo hizo ver, te ayudaré y haré de tripas corazón con el, por ti.- La ojijade miró al chico.

- Gracias, por hacer esto, significa mucho para mi...- El chico kyubi puso las manos en los hombros de la pelirosa.

- ¿Que significa para ti? Sinceramente...- La muchacha suspiró y bajó la mirada.

- No ha habido nadie que me haya hecho sentir lo que siento cuando le veo...- El rubio bufó.

- Sakura sabes que llegara el día que se vaya, y no podrás hacer nada. ¿Lo sabes verdad?- La chica empezó a temblar y a sollozar.

- Lo se... Pero es algo que se hace grande cada día... Y no lo puedo evitar... Y me lo repito cada día pero no se va...- El rubio la abrazó, estaría con ella para apoyarla, dejando de lado si hacia falta las diferencias con Sasuke.

.

Tosió para escupir sangre en el suelo, a duras penas se volvió a levantar.

- ¡Vamos! Si sigues jugando a dominar el chakra, jamás me alcanzarás y no te podré enseñar el chidori.- Sasuke rio, el no había estado dando golpes al azar, sino que a través de ellos a cada golpe intentaba equilibrar el chakra como le había dicho la pelirosa.

- ¿Tan seguro estas de que no podré alcanzarte?- El jounin rio y asintió.

El portador del sharingan activó su kekkei genkai y saltó lanzándole unos shuriken, después de esquivarlo, sonrió, uno de los shuriken impacto en una cuerda, la que activó una trampa que había preparado antes de que el jounin viniera, había esperado hasta que estaba seguro de hacerla bien.

-¿Pero que...?- Kakashi se tuvo que girar y apartar de nuevo para esquivarlos, en ese despiste el azabache logró alcanzar en una patada el cuerpo del jounin, aunque este bloqueara su pierna con una mano, girandose como podía, dio un puñetazo que el jounin atrapó de nuevo con la otra mano.

Sasuke volvió a reír, quedo boca abajo con una mano libre y tenía al peliplata bloqueado de las manos.

Con la mano libre la hizo un puño y rápidamente le golpeó en el estómago levemente porque el jounin logró darse cuenta y encogerse.

El anbu lanzó lejos al azabache que logró caer bien.

- Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, te veía más primitivo, enhorabuena, habías preparado la trampa porque sabías que de frente sería difícil despistarme, habías estado golpeandome, haciéndome pensar que era a lo loco cuando estabas intentando equilibrar el chakra, y al final, lograste bloquearme las dos manos para así poder golpearme.- El chico sonrió arrogante.- Simplemente impresionante, te felicito.

- Ahora el chidori.- El jounin rio.

- Chico impaciente, bien, pero mientras te enseño la técnica deberás mejorar mucho más la rapidez y el taijutsu, esta técnica requiere eso al máximo nivel.- Sasuke asintió.

- Es una técnica de chakra en el que se concentra en una mano con la velocidad del que la usa, y se escucha ese sonido ya que parece que mil pájaros se acerquen a ti, por eso se llama chidori, la técnica de los mil pájaros, tiene un gran poder de penetración en el enemigo, con lo que conviertes tu brazo en una espada. Además una vez la dominas puedes como te dije combinarla con tu espada o desarroyar más técnicas derivadas, y tu cuentas con el sharingan que facilita las cosas.- El azabache alzó ambas cejas, que emoción, pensó, una técnica poderosa que le permitía desarroyar más.

-¿Y cómo se hace?- El peliplata rio.

- Simplemte concentra el chakra en el brazo y la mano, una vez lo tengas hay que emplear energía para el rayo, después sólo debes correr a por el enemigo.- Sasuke suspiró.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que te quedas a medias?- Kakashi vio pasar un pájaro por el cielo indicándole una reunión con Tsunade.

- Debo dejarte, practica, mañana nos vemos.- y desapareció.

- Perfecto, no se por donde empezar.- Algo lo alertó en los árboles.

- Quizá yo pueda ayudarte.- Sasuke alzó una ceja para después sonreír.

* * *

.

**_Hasta aqui el capítulo! ¿Os ha gustado?_**

_**¿Quien creeis que le ha propuesto ayuda después de que Kakashi lo abandone a su suerte? Vaya maestro le ha tocado... jijiji**_

_**Esta Sakura... ha admitido a su mejor amigo que empieza a haber un sentimiento... esto se le va complicando a la chica!**_

_**¿Que os ha parecido Naruto? Quiera o no quiera si su Sakura-chan dice algo va a misa y no es malo, y todo gracias a Hinata, es un sol.**_

**_La explicación del chidori la he sacado de Gai! jajaja_**


	12. Chapter 12

_._

_·No pertenezco a este mundo_. **Capítulo doce**.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

-¿Que haces tu aquí?- El chico bajó del árbol.

- Si Sakura-chan confía en ti... Debo hacerlo yo, aunque no me gustes un pelo.- El rubio rio y el azabache alzó una ceja.

-¿Tanto te importa para no odiarme?- El chico kyubi se puso delante suyo.

- Es como mi hermana, nos hemos criado juntos... Y no me gusta verla sufrir, y menos si lo provoco yo.- El azabache lo miró cansadamente.

- Es decir que vienes a hacer el paripé,¿No?- El Uzumaki negó con la cabeza.

- He estado observando vuestro entrenamiento, y el chidori de Kakashi tiene un entrenamiento parecido a mi rasengan.- El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos, Naruto puso la palma de la mano hacia arriba y formó el rasengan.- Mi tipo es el viento, con lo que esto es mi técnica, y la he derivado, igual que tu podrás hacerlo con el chidori.

- Hmp, te meteré el chidori por el culo, por darme ese puñetazo.- El Uzumaki empezó a reír.

- Eso si te dejo,¡Ja!- El rubio se sentó en el suelo, Sasuke le imitó.- Bien... Me voy a basar en el entrenamiento que me dio mi maestro en su momento.- Sasuke lo miró. El rubio saco un pincel de su bolsillo y cogiéndole la palma de la mano le dibujó un rombo en ella.- Así podrás enfocar mejor el chakra.

-¿En cuanto lo podré conseguir?- El rubio rio.

- No tengas prisa, depende de lo que te pongas, Sakura es buena en esto... Ella también podrá ayudarte.- Algo se removió en el estómago del azabache, si le pedía ayuda, quizá Tsunade la dejaría un rato libre para estar con el...¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? ¿Des de cuando Sasuke Uchiha necesitaba ver a alguien y la echaba de menos? Ah si, des de que aquella chica de ojos jade le había ofrecido lo que nadie.

- Esta bien.- El azabache se levantó y antes de andar un paso la voz del Uzumaki le hizo parar.

- Sasuke... De verdad que quiero ayudarte, por Sakura lo hago, pero pórtate con ella, se merece que alguien no le falle, aunque se haga la idea de que te tengas que ir, eres importante para ella.- El azabache asintió.

- Así será, perdedor.- Sonrió arrogante.

- Me gusta oír eso porque... ¡¿Qué me has llamado imbécil?!- El Uchiha empezó a andar dándole la espalda.

- Eres un perdedor.

- ¡Y tu un maldito acabado!¡Eh vuelve aquí!- Naruto se cruzó de brazos. Definitivamente le odiaba a muerte.- Cualquier día lo mato.- Se fue refunfuñando.

Lo que no supieron los dos esque un hombre con el pelo plateado había presenciado parte de esa conversación, y ahora reía con satisfacción, si sólo Sakura hubiera visto esto, estaría más feliz que nunca. Negó con la cabeza y sacó su libro.

_(Flash back)_

_Kakashi se dirigió al despacho de Tsunade rápidamente, al llegar por la ventana vio a tres ANBU delante de la Hokage._

_- Ah, Kakashi, pasa, te estábamos esperando.- Le dijo la Hokage._

_Este pasó e identificó a un ANBU como Sai._

_-¿Para que nos ha hecho llamar Hokage-sama?- La mujer sonrió ante la pregunta del jounin._

_- Estos tres compañeros tuyos han estado investigando donde se encuentra el jefe Gato, así que en cuanto se acabe esta semana tan tremenda de faena en el hospital, vuestro equipo saldrá hacia allí con Sasuke.- El peliplata frunció el ceño._

_-¿Mi equipo? Disculpe Tsunade-sama, pero la relación de Sasuke y Naruto, no es la mejor que digamos y...- La rubia lo interrumpió._

_- Me da igual, quiero a los mejores ninjas para esta misión, Sai ha ido como ANBU y conoce donde esta el jefe Gato, Sasuke no irá sin Sakura, a demás de ser medic-nin, y por supuesto Naruto no se quedará, mi alumna y tu os encargaréis de que no haya problemas, Sai, explícaselo.- El jounin dirigió su mirada a su compañero._

_- Bastantes ANBUs de otras aldeas y bandidos nos han atacado durante este viaje, quieren información acerca de Sasuke-san.- El peliplata asintió._

_- Esta bien... Hablaré con los dos.- La mujer sonrió._

_- Podéis marcharos.- Los ANBU desaparecieron._

_-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?- El jounin rio._

_- De verdad que es un genio. Va muy bien.- La Hokage suspiró._

_- Contra antes se vaya mejor.- El peliplata ladeo la cabeza.- No me mires así, ya sabes porque._

_- Ahora mismo no se que sería peor si se va o se queda.- El jounin rio._

_- ¡Cállate de una vez! Tenía que ser Sakura... Precisamente ella la que lo encontrara...- la mujer bufó._

_- Con su permiso Hokage-sama...- La rubia hizo un gesto con la mano y el jounin se fue._

_(Fin flash back)_

.

Sakura salió del hospital y se dirigió a casa, cuando llegó, en la esquina vio a Sasuke llegar, sonrió y se mordió el labio.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- El chico alzó la vista y sonrió arrogante.-¿Acabas de llegar?- Este asintió.- ¡Bien! Me tienes que contar que tal el entrenamiento, si quieres mientras hago la cena me lo cuentas, ¡Ah! Y te miraré los ojos... No vaya a ser que...- Mientras la chica parloteaba el azabache la contempló, tenía pinta de venir cansada, seguramente el hospital la dejaba casi sin chakra, y aún así lo quería cuidar, tenía mala cara y aún así la veía bonita... ¡De nuevo pensando en gilipolleces! Carraspeó y esta calló y lo miró.

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun?- Este se sonrojó y frunció el ceño pasando delante de ella.

- Hmp, nada.- La ojijade alzó una ceja. Confirmado, era bipolar.

Rabia y más rabia, ¡Maldita mujer! Le sacaba de quicio esto que empezaba a sentir, y todo por su culpa, por su pelo, sus ojos, su sonrisa cuando le veía, la manera de mirarle, ¡Todo de ella le daba rabia! O eso es lo que realmente creía creer, no, no podía permitir sentir nada y menos por ella, ¡Incluso en dudar si volver o no! Es de locos, de locos, pero sus caderas moviéndose y acercándose, y sus ojos preocupados, tan... ¿Cerca?

-¿Que haces?- La chica se apartó de golpe.

- Te estaba llamando pero no me contestabas, y... Nose...- El Uchiha apartó la vista. La chica rió.- Des de luego que eres bipolar, déjame examinarte los ojos.- Otra vez cerca, tiene los labios rosas... No, no mires ahí, el azabache alzó la mirada y se topó con las orbes verdes que lo miraban, dirigió la mirada hacia un lado.

-¡Sasuke-kun, vale ya de mover la vista! Mírame y ya esta...- Obedeció cuando lo estaba mirando sonó el timbre. Sakura dejó la vista de el para dirigirla a la puerta.

-¿Quien demonios será a estas horas?- El chico se encogió de hombros.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió mostrando un enorme ramo de rosas de color rosa.

- Regalo para... Sakura Haruno,¿Es usted?- La ojijade asintió ya que se había quedado sin palabras.

Sasuke que no había dirigido su vista hacia la puerta, al oír eso lo hizo y se escandalizó al ver eso, rápidamente se levantó y se colocó detrás de la pelirosa.

- Firmame aquí.- La chica lo hizo y el repartidor se marchó. Sasuke cerró la puerta y volteó a la chica que reaccionó.

- De quien es.- Preguntó autoritario el azabache, la chica cogió la tarjeta tragando saliva y la abrió.

- Oh... Dios...

* * *

.

**_Esquivando cuchillos en tres, dos, uno... guajajjajaja Hagan apuestas señores y señoras! ¿Quien ha sido el flamante romantico que le envía flores a nuestra pelirosa? jijiji_**

**_¿Que os ha parecido la intervención de Naruto?_**

**_¿Y la preocupación de Tsunade?_**

**_¿Y lo bobo que parece Sasuke? jijiji lo adoro!_**

**_gracias por leer hasta el proximo capiiiii!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_._

_·No pertenezco a este mundo_. **Capítulo uno**.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_. _**

Sakura se quedó estática al leer la nota.

- Sakura,¿Quien es?- El chico cogió de los hombros a la pelirosa y la giró, ella lo miró y se rió.

Sasuke resopló y le quitó la nota.

- ¡No, no! ¡Espera Sasuke!- El azabache intentó abrir la nota de nuevo pero la ojijade se lanzó contra el cuerpo Sasuke haciéndolo desestabilizar y consiguiendo caer al suelo encima suyo.

El azabache dejó el enfado a un lado, quitando el entrecejo fruncido para mirar a la pelirosa en la postura que estaban.

La chica le quitó el papel riendo hasta que se percató de que estaba sentada encima de Sasuke.

El corazón empezó a latirle muy rápido hasta casi creer que no respiraba bien, el la miraba profundamente y ella, se perdió en esas orbes negras, que no sabía descifrar que podía pensar.

El azabache se levantó quedando muy cerca de la chica, esta para aguantarse, colocó las manos en los hombros de el.

¿Cómo sería besarlo? La ojijade se mordió el labio, así de cerca, el mundo se había parado para los dos.

El Uchiha puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y miró del cuello a sus ojos, ¿Y si la besaba? ¿Le rechazaría? Se acercó a su cuello e inhaló el perfume a cerezas que alguna vez había notado, y vio como la chica se tensaba y suspiraba ruborizandose, sonrió en el cuello de ella, tenía las mismas ganas que el de besarla, volvió a mirarla y un pensamiento volvió a su mente, las flores.

Con delicadeza apartó una mano de la cintura de la chica y la alzó hasta la mejilla para acariciarla con el dorso de la mano, después volvió a sonreír y le quitó el papel, la miró, seguía con el labio mordido, dudó en besarla y le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Naruto, no debía, se iría y no podía ser.

La chica aún inmóvil, se dio cuenta de que le había quitado el papel, pero fue lo que menos le importó, teniéndole tan cerca... Volvió a morderse el labio captando la mirada del Uchiha, tenía una mirada de... ¿Preocupación? ¿De miedo? Que pensaba, claro que el no querría besarla, ella era más pequeña que el y además, se iría, así que mejor no torturarse.

- Mejor me muevo...- La chica apartó las piernas de encima de el y lo ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Takeshi Moura?¿Quien es?- La chica reaccionó.

- ¡Oh! Eh... Es un nuevo medic-nin que vino el otro día y me hago a veces cargo...- Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- No te creo.- Sakura se mordió el labio para no reír.

- ¿Porque?

- Porque alguien a quien acabas de conocer no te manda estas cosas.- La pelirosa empezó a reír a carcajadas.

- Queda gente romántica Sasuke, aunque tu no sepas que significa eso, queda gente así.- La pelirosa rió y el azabache frunció el ceño.- Estas celoso.- El Uchiha se tensó.

- ¿De que? De nada, buenas noches.- Antes de que la pelirosa pudiera decir nada se cerró en la habitación.

- Pero si no ha cenado...- Se encogió de hombros y preparó algo para que comiese, se lo dejó en la puerta de su habitación y se recostó en la puerta.

Al otro lado Sasuke se había acostado en la cama, no le gustaba enfadarse y menos con ella, pero que alguien le mandará flores y ella mintiera diciendo que no lo conocía y que encima le reprochará celos, no pasaba por ahí.- Había cerrado los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de la ojijade.

- Sasuke... Te he dejado la cena aquí... Te lo he dicho en serio, no lo conozco y menos aún las razones de porque me ha enviado eso... Y...¡Que leches! ¡Parece que haya hecho algo malo! ¿Sabes que? ¡Enfádate! Me da igual, ¡No tienes motivos!¡Debería estar enfadada yo!- Sasuke sonrió arrogante, no era una chica que suplicaba por nadie.

.

Por la mañana el azabache se levantó pronto y dejó la bandeja con los platos vacíos y se encaminó hacia la salida antes de salir echó un vistazo hacia la habitación de la pelirosa y se topó con el ramo puesto en agua. Gruñó y salió de casa hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

.

- No te libras, lo siento.- La ojijade suspiró con cansancio.

- De lo único que estoy segura es que hoy al menos no quiero hablar de Sasuke.- Le dijo a Ino, que le habían ido a buscar para zanjar la charla que tenía pendiente con la pelirosa.

- ¿Que te ha hecho? Parecéis casados de verdad.- La ojijade se sonrojó.

- Cállate Ino... Tengo más cosas que hacer que...- Se quedó de piedra cuando vio al chico de las flores esperándola al final del pasillo.

- ¿Que te...?- La pregunta murió al contemplar a su amiga y al chico.

- S-Sakura- san... ¿Recibió las flores?- La pelirosa asintió.

- Muchas gracias por el detalle... Pero, sin ofender...¿Con que motivo? Quiero decir... No hemos hablado más de tres veces y bueno...- La chica apretó sus manos en puños.

- Me gusta mucho Sakura-san... Le he escrito una carta y bueno... Deseo que la lea...- Ino se tapó la boca para no reír, la ojijade asintió y el chico le entregó la carta y después se marchó colorado.

Cuando Takeshi estaba lo suficientemente lejos Ino estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡Así que por eso estabas mosca! ¡Oh! Me encanta esto.

- Ino calla...- La pelirosa no reía.

-¿Quedarás con el al menos, no?- La ojijade suspiró.

- Es por Sasuke ¿No?- la chica asintió.

- Como te complicas siempre.- la pelirosa rodó los ojos, la rubia rio y abrazó caminando con ella.

- Entonces...¿Cómo eran las flores?

.

- Rosas.- El rubio estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡Que cursi! Pero...¡Estas celoso!- El azabache rodó los ojos.

- No, hmp, déjame en paz, no se para que te cuento nada.- Naruto rio aún más.

- Tranquilo, yo lo odio también, pero Sakura-chan no es tonta.- El azabache suspiró, y después sonrió arrogante, si entrenaba con Naruto se le iría de la cabeza la chica.

- Venga idiota.- El rubio sonrió.

Después de tres horas entrenando el taijutsu Kakashi hizo su aparición.

- ¡Hola chicos!- Los dos pararon y miraron al jounin.- Sasuke siento que ayer tuviera que irme, tenía una reunión, ya sabemos donde esta ubicado el jefe Gato, con lo que en tres o cuatro días, cuando Sakura esté libre, partiremos los cinco hacia allí.- Sasuke asintió.- A ver si conseguimos para entonces el chidori. Ven, te enseñaré un sello para que vayas practicando.

Sasuke estuvo toda la mañana con Kakashi y Naruto intentando progresos en el chidori y avanzó sólo hasta hacer salir el chakra en forma de chispas en la mano.

- Guau.- Dijo Naruto.

- Bien, avanzas rápido.- El jounin cogió la mano del chico y la miró.- La tienes despellejada, será mejor que Sakura te lo mire y te ponga vendas.- El azabache apartó la mano, la sola idea de verla lo ponía nervioso. Naruto y Kakashi se miraron y sonrieron con malicia.

- Estará en el hospital...- Empezó el rubio fingiendo indiferencia.

- Con un tal Takeshi...- Siguió el jounin.

Al Uchiha se le hinchó la vena del cuello, esos dos merecían morir.

- Hmp, me voy.- Sasuke empezó a andar y los otros dos rieron a carcajadas.

- ¡Idiota que te quitan la churri, corre!- Gritó el Uzumaki. Esquivó un shuriken que este le lanzó.

.

La pelirosa suspiró por enésima vez, ¿Es que los minutos no pasaban?

Una vez Ino la llamó para irse a casa y salir del vestuario una figura conocida, y un codazo de su amiga, pusieron tensa a la ojijade.

- Ahí esta tu Romeo...- Le susurró en el oído la rubia, Sakura la apartó de un pequeño empujón y sonrió como pudo al chico.

- Hola,¿Que tal?- Anduvieron hasta el hall del hospital.

- Me preguntaba si querrías que te acompañase a casa...- La ojijade alzó ambas cejas.

- Pues la verdad es que...- Un carraspeo de garganta la alarmó.- Sasuke-kun...

* * *

.

_**hasta aquí el capítulo! Rápida eeeh?**_

_**Momentazo sasusaku! Vaya lío tienen estos dos! Me encantan!**_

_**que os parece la conspiración Kakashi-Naruto "contra" Sasuke? Jajaja me pareció divertido!**_

_**E Ino? Simplemente en su línea!**_

_**no leemos prontoo**_

_**gracias por leer!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_._

_·No pertenezco a este mundo_. **Capítulo catorce.  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_- Pues la verdad es que...- Un carraspeo de garganta la alarmó.- Sasuke-kun... _

.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh vaya! No sabía que tuvieras novio... Lo siento Sakura-san...- El médico se disculpó.

- No Takeshi, no es mi novio, es sólo un amigo.- El chico rio. La pelirosa se volvió hacia el azabache. Este alzó una ceja y sonrió arrogante, ese médico nuevo era poca cosa, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer contra el.- ¿Qué haces aquí? - El portador del sharingan la miró cansadamente.

- Esperar a la molestia que vive conmigo, me he dejado las llaves.- Sakura abrió enormemente los ojos, ¡Será mentiroso! ¡Pero si había cerrado con la llave esta mañana!

- Vive contigo... ¿Sakura-san?- La ojijade lo miró.

- Nos vemos mañana Takeshi.- La pelirosa alcanzó el brazo del azabache y le tiró de él.

Desde unos arbustos, Kakashi y Naruto rieron ante la escena, no sólo el viaje de Sasuke le traería quebraderos de cabeza, y ellos se encargarían de hacerlo.

-¿Que hacéis aquí?- Los dos se sobresaltaron y giraron para ver a Sai.

- Tenemos una conspiración contra Sasuke.- Le dijo el rubio.

- ¿Porque?- Kakashi suspiró.

- Para que se espabile con Sakura.- Volvieron a mirar hacia delante.

- Pero eso es malo, él se irá, y Sakura sufrirá.- Los dos rieron.

- No estamos tan seguros de que se vaya a ir.- Dijeron los dos.

- No juguéis con fuego...- Los dos rieron de nuevo.

- Son tal para cual.- Sai rio ante las palabras del rubio.

- Igual que vosotros, igual de tontos que vosotros.

.

-¿No tienes llaves no?- Dijo irónicamente la chica una vez se alejaron del hospital, el muchacho ignoró a la ojijade.- Pensaba que habías venido a buscarme sin ningún motivo… Pero veo que te tiraba más el saber quién era él.- El Uchiha siguió sin mirarla.- Enfádate si quieres, me da igual…- Ella suspiró.

Llegaron a casa y el azabache se encerró en el baño, metió la mano ensangrentada debajo del agua, chasqueó la lengua, ya volvía a hacer el idiota, definitivamente esa chica le crispaba los nervios, sonrió, y para qué negarlo, no le gustaba la idea de que otro se interpusiera en los planes para que él volviera, ni entre ellos dos.

Sakura cogió el pijama y se plantó en frente de la puerta del lavabo, se acabó esta tontería, no tenían quince años para estar que si me hablo que si no me hablo. Inspiró fuerte preparándose para decirle unas cuantas cosas y abrió la puerta.

El ceño fruncido se aclaró dando paso a la preocupación.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Esta todo lleno de sangre.- La chica buscó alguna herida y vio que el azabache se había puesto una toalla en la mano. La ojijade le cogió la mano y se lo destapó, dejando ver toda la palma en carne viva y sangrando.- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?- El muchacho desvió la mirada de ella.

- Estabas entretenida con ese imbécil.- La pelirosa rodó los ojos. Apartó al portador del sharingan y cogió el botiquín.

- Ven, te curaré eso… ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?- El chico se sentó en el suelo y ella se puso delante.

- Así que estabas entretenida con él.

- No…

- No me lo has negado.- La pelirosa suspiró.

- Porque solo dices tonterías…- Este alzó una ceja, después de cortar el flujo de sangre, puso la mano encima de su palma y emanó chakra verde.

- No son tonterías.- Recriminó el chico.- La pelirosa frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué te pones así conmigo? ¡No te he hecho nada! Y no te debería importar en absoluto lo que haga con mi vida, porque no eres nada mío.- Esas palabras cayeron como cubo de agua fría en los dos.

- No entiendes nada.- La ojijade acabó de curarle y se fue a levantar cuando este la agarró del brazo.

- Pues explícamelo, porque no entiendo este comportamiento.- Porque estoy _celoso_, pensó en decirle, porque no soporto que _otro te mire_, pensó contarle, pero el orgullo pudo con los sentimientos.

- No quiero que nadie se interponga con lo que tenemos que hacer.- La pelirosa apretó los labios.- Por un momento había visto en su mirada una chispa de luz y de algo que no pudo interpretar, pero era algo bueno, sin embargo, se marchó con esas palabras, se deshizo del agarre y se acabó de levantar.

- Haré la cena, y tranquilo, nadie lo hará.- Si solo el supiera que pasaba por su mente cada vez que le miraba.

Una vez estaban cenando, la chica miró de soslayo al azabache, y sonrió, siempre que hacia algo, se concentraba, como si no hubiera nada más en ese momento.

-No me has dicho como te has hecho eso…- El muchacho la miró, y ella tragó saliva.

- Entrenando el chidori.- La pelirosa volvió a sonreír.

- Eso es por un mal control del chakra.- El ojinegro ladeó la cabeza, Sakura era la perfecta kunoichi en el control del chakra.

- Ayúdame con eso, antes de irnos quiero tener al menos una técnica.- La ojijade rio, y él sonrió, de verdad que era el mejor sonido del mundo.

- ¿Ya no estas enfadado conmigo?- El azabache ladeó la sonrisa.

- Depende de ti y de ese imbécil.- Volvió a reír y puso las manos en la mesa con las palmas hacia arriba.

-¿Tú me harías daño?- El Uchiha frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?

- No… nunca.- Ella asintió sonriendo.

- Pon las manos encima de las mías sin tocarlas.- El asintió y obedeció.- Ahora intenta desprender el chakra y no hacerme daño, si lo consigues es una buena señal que lograrás el chidori, ya que serás capaz de controlarlo.- Volvió a asentir.

- ¿Y si te hago daño?- Ella sonrió.

- Sé que no lo harás.- Se miraron por segundos hasta que la chica tuvo que dejar de hacerlo por ruborizarse.

Empezó a ejecutar la técnica poco a poco, esto no resultaba nada fácil, no podía hacerle daño, si fuera Naruto o el idiota de Kakashi, le hubiera dado igual, pero ella, con ella no, y no solo físico, sino que quería librarle de todo mal que él le pudiera hacer.

- Lo estas consiguiendo.- Había pasado más de una hora des de que habían empezado y había obtenido un gran éxito. El azabache dejo de practicar y miró a la pelirosa con el sharingan activado.- Que curioso es tu kekkei genkai.- El Uchiha tensó la mandíbula, ella se acercó y le puso las manos en ambos lados de la cara.- Es genial…- Suavemente después de verle los ojos, en una caricia se alejó y se levantó.

- Buenas noches…- Le dijo ella, el solo atinó a asentir.

.

Por la mañana el chico se levantó temprano y se reunió con Naruto en el campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Preparado para que te patee el culo hasta que consigas el chidori?- El azabache rio.

- Ya veremos que poco te dura la chulería perdedor.

.

- ¡Sakura! Acércate por favor.

La chica asintió

- Dígame Tsunade-sama.- La pelirosa se acercó a ella.

- Quería decirte ya está todo organizado para cuando queráis ir a buscar al jefe Gato, será vuestro equipo el que irá junto con Sasuke.

- Oh vaya, ¡eso es genial! Pero... Naruto y Sasuke...- La rubia rio.

- ¿Porque no te acercas al campo de entrenamiento? Cuando tengas un rato libre...- La ojijade la miró extrañada.

- Así lo haré.

- Bien pues, venga, a trabajar todo el mundo... Maldita semana...- Ae fue replicando dejando a la pelirosa intrigada. ¿No será que Naruto ha ido a hablar con Sasuke? Dios, esperaba que no...

* * *

_**Holaaaaa! Hasta aquí el capiiii**_

_**Cuanta tensión! Y cuantas cositas! Ya hemos visto a un Sai no muy convencido de lo que hacen estos dos! No lo hacen a mal... Pensaría lo mismo su queridísima pelirosa? jajajaja**_

_**Ay... el orgullo... no vas a ningún lado Sasuke! pero bueno, así es él, y como sabemos no exterioriza sus sentimientos así que a la pobre chica solo le queda presuponer que le pasa... y no lo consigue... ¬¬'**_

_**No os ha parecido tierno el ensayo de las manos? son taaaan monos...**_

_**Hasta el próximo capiiii!**_

_**PD: Tengo una prima friki de Bisbal, pero friki... friki, el caso es que estaba escribiendo el capitulo con ella al lado(¬¬') escuchando la musica de este, cuando ha salido una canción. Os animo a escucharla y me decís a que os recuerda... jijiji :O:P  
**_

_·Antes o después (David Bisbal)_


	15. Chapter 15

_._

_·No pertenezco a este mundo_. **Capítulo quince**.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Cuando la chica llegó al campo de entrenamiento, lo último que pasaría estaba pasando.

- ¡Siii! ¡Bien idiota! - Chilló Naruto.

- ¡Vaya, chico! Eres realmente sorprendente...- El jounin captó el chakra de la pelirosa.- ¿Cómo has logrado estos avances en una noche?- Sasuke carraspeó.

- Sakura me ayudó haciendo un ejercicio.- El rubio captó también el chakra de ella y miró cómplice a Kakashi.

-¿El ejercicio eh…?- Dijo el jounin.

- Vaya, vaya… no pensaba que podría hacerlo contigo también…- El Uzumaki suspiró.

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó el azabache.

- El ejercicio…- Empezó Kakashi cerrando su libro.

- Del beso…- Acabó Naruto.

-¿Qué beso, que decís?- Los dos bufaron y rezaron porque esta no les escuchara.

- Es un ejercicio de control del chakra que se hace a través de un beso Sasuke, es lo más efectivo que hay, normal que hayas conseguido esos avances con el chidori.- Prosiguió el jounin.

- Hmp, callaos ya, yo no he besado a Sakura.- Los dos chicos se dieron la vuelta para reír sin que este le viera.

- Una lástima, es muy muy efectivo…- Dijo el peliplata.

- ¿Con vosotros lo ha hecho?- Naruto y el jounin asintieron, en ese momento la chica bajó del árbol.

- ¡Quien os ha visto y quién os ve! Me alegra veros así.

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan!- Saludó Naruto y los otros dos con asentimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?- Le preguntó la ojijade a Sasuke, este se giró para que no viera su sonrojo.

- Bien, ha avanzado mucho, yo creo que con ejercicios de control de chakra mañana lo tendrá.- Dijo Kakashi.

- Genial, Tsunade-sama ya me ha dicho que lo tiene todo organizado para que podamos salir cuando estemos preparados así que… Depende de ti Sasuke-kun.- El peliplata y el rubio se miraron ante el sufijo.

- O de ti.- Dijo por lo bajo para la pelirosa Naruto, aunque para que lo oyera el azabache, este se giró golpeando al Uzumaki.

- Kakashi, dejemos de perder el tiempo y entrenemos, contra antes acabemos antes saldremos.- El jounin asintió.

- ¡Adiós Sakura!- Les dijeron sus dos compañeros, el azabache ni la miró. ¿Ahora que le pasaba?

.

.

.

Dos días después…

- Bien equipo, gracias a un equipo ANBU, tenemos el camino más rápido hasta la guarida del jefe Gato, el viaje no os costará más de tres días, podéis descansar cuando habléis con él en la aldea del arroz, ya que queda prácticamente al lado de donde se encuentra el jefe. Sai fue uno de ellos, así que será vuestro guía. Otra cosa importante es que tendréis que ir con mucho cuidado con ANBUs y bandidos de otras aldeas, la mente de Sasuke es un tesoro muy preciado para las demás aldeas, que podrían hacer un mal uso de la información tecnológica. Y sin más que deciros, podéis partir.- Los cinco asintieron ante las palabras de Tsunade.

- Por cierto Sasuke.- Este la miró.- Felicidades por conseguir el chidori.- Este se sonrojó y el peliplata y el rubio, rieron a carcajadas.

_(Flash back)_

- _Sakura…- Esta lo miró.- Esta mañana, antes de que vinieras… El idiota y Kakashi me han comentado algo…- El muchacho tragó saliva._

- _Dime Sasuke-kun.- Después del entrenamiento, esa noche, la chica le estaba curando las heridas y revisándole los ojos, había hecho un gran esfuerzo ese día, con muchos logros con el chidori._

- _B-bueno…- La ojijade alzó una ceja al notar al chico nervioso.- Es sobre el entre miento del control del chakra…- La pelirosa sonrió levemente, esos dos idiotas se pensaban que no les había escuchado, pero palabra por palabra lo había hecho, y el inocente de Sasuke, se lo había creído, aunque pensándolo bien… Sería divertido._

- _¡Oh! Vaya, veo que te han hablado sobre ello…- La pelirosa volvió a emanar chakra verde sobre las heridas.- No te lo mencioné porque sería muy violento entre los dos.- El azabache suspiró en silencio._

- _Me preguntaba si… podrías hacerlo conmigo…- La ojijade lo miró, si los tomates eran la comida preferida de Sasuke, ahora su cara le hacían bien el honor._

- _¿De verdad?- La chica se tiró el pelo hacia atrás y dejó de emanar chakra para mirarlo.- Piensa que es algo… largo y bueno…- La ojijade se mordió el labio._

- _D-da igual… Quiero hacerlo.- La pelirosa quitó el botiquín del medio y se acercó sentándose entre las piernas del muchacho, que volvió a tragar saliva._

- _Bien pues… adelante.- El azabache le puso una mano en la cintura y se acercó a ella, por fin la iba a besar, descubriría como sabían sus labios, la pelirosa sonrió... Cuando estaban a milímetros, la ojijade susurró en los labios de el casi rozándolos._

- _Sasuke-kun… te han tomado el pelo.- El azabache se separó de golpe de la chica que sonreía apunto de carcajearse._

- _Los mato._

_Al día siguiente, cuando consiguió al fin el chidori producto de las ganas y la rabia, al formarlo, los persiguió como condenado a los dos._

_(Fin flash back)_

- No sé de qué os reis… pero bueno, podéis marcharos.- La rubia se despidió y ellos empezaron su caminata.

Saltando por las ramas de los árboles, Sai encabezaba el grupo, por detrás de ellos, Sakura, Sasuke y detrás los otros dos chicos.

- Ocultar el chakra.- Mencionó Sai sin girarse. El Uchiha miró a la pelirosa.

- Tranquilo, ya te lo oculto yo.- Este asintió y volvió su mirada al frente.

.

- Descansaremos en un claro esta noche, por si hay enemigos rondándonos que los podamos ver.- Todos asintieron ante las palabras del jounin.

- Esperemos poder hacer el viaje sin que nos ataquen…- La pelirosa suspiró.

- Igualmente haremos guardias.

- Sakura serás la primera, Sasuke segundo, Naruto, Sai, y por último yo os despertaré mañana.- Volvieron a asentir.

La pelirosa subió a un árbol cercano para vigilar.

A mitad de la noche la alertó un ruido y sacó un kunai, miró hacia el campamento y se concentró por si había algún otro chakra cerca pero solo notó que faltaba el chakra de Sasuke, miró hacia abajo encontrándoselo en el pie del árbol.

- ¿Qué haces despierto?- El chico subió a su lado.

- No podía dormir, es la primera noche que paso a la intemperie, normalmente lo paso en hoteles.- Se crujió el cuello y suspiró.

- ¿Hoteles? Que cosas… Aquí de misión se duerme muchas veces en los bosques. Sólo cuando se cumple si se está muy lejos nos alojamos en residencias, que son habitaciones individuales.- El azabache rio.

- Eso son hoteles.- La pelirosa se mordió el labio.- ¿Cómo murieron tus padres?- La chica lo miró de sopetón y lo miró, él le había contado que no tenía, pero… era tan reciente todo… una herida aún abierta…

- Atacaron la Villa, mientras todos estábamos en la guerra… asaltaron las casas, con niños incluidos… y mis padres fueron atacados al igual que muchas otras personas… Cuando llegamos de nuevo a Konoha… estaba todo devastado y…- La ojijade sollozó, el chico pasó su mano por la nuca de ella y la atrajo hasta abrazarla.- No se lo había contado a nadie… No tenía fuerza…- Uno ruido los alertó, se escondieron detrás del tronco del árbol y Sakura notó más de un chakra acercándose.

- Sasuke… tienes que despertarlos mientras yo los entretengo, si son ANBU estamos en problemas.- Este asintió y bajó.

De un momento a otro diez ANBU se plantaron frente a la chica.

-¿Qué queréis?

- A Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**_._**

**_Hasta aquí el capítulo! Ayer una chica me puso que el capi le sonaba como relleno, jijiji yo pensé lo mismo cuando lo acabé de escribir,,, pero hice esos momentos porque en un par o tres de capis no habrá mucho sasusaku :( se empiezan a descubrir cosas de la trama :):)_**

**_Naruto y Kakashi se están buscando la ruina! jajajaja_**

**_hasta el próximo capiiiiii _**

**_gracias por los reviews y por leer!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_._

_·No pertenezco a este mundo_. **Capítulo uno**.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

- Perdéis el tiempo, no esta con nosotros.

-¿Quien hay contigo?- Preguntó uno de los ANBU.

- Mi equipo.- Contestó secamente.

-¿Que sabes del Uchiha?

- Nada, ni siquiera se como es físicamente.

- ¿Quien forma tu equipo?- Preguntó otro ANBU.

- No os importa, y sinceramente no se que os pasa, ya que sois de la arena, que supuestamente es aliada de la Hoja.

- Dan mucho dinero por el.

- Pues aquí perdéis el tiempo.- El ANBU cruzó los brazos.

¿Y si mientes?- Le pregunto.

- No miento porque no quiero problemas, así que no hay necesidad.- La chica intentó sonar lo más convincente posible.

- Esta bien, nos vamos.- Los ANBU desaparecieron, cuando la pelirosa estuvo segura de que estaban lejos, suspiró y se encaminó donde sus compañeros.

-¿Estáis bien?- Estaban todos menos Sasuke.

- Sal ya chico.- Llamó Kakashi, de entre unos árboles salió el azabache.

- Mañana no nos quedaremos a la interperie, hay que buscar otros lugares.- Dijo Naruto.

- No es nada seguro viajar con Sasuke... Hay que buscar alguna solución...- Dictaminó la pelirosa sentándose a su lado.

- Se me ocurre algo.- Dijo Sai.- En la época que rondé con Orochimaru, habían guaridas bajo tierra en las que el se quedaba, quizás si buscamos debe haber cerca.- Todos lo miraron.

- No es mala idea, pero me repugna un poco todo lo que tenga que ver con el...- Kakashi y la pelirosa rieron.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo, allí estaremos seguros, no creo que haya nadie, a excepción de los que han sido de su vínculo que conozca estas guaridas.- Añadió la pelirosa.

- Bien pues, mañana al atardecer buscaremos una de esas guaridas.- Concluyó el jounin.

Volvieron a esconder a Sasuke para poder descansar, la pelirosa volvió a su guardia, y así continuaron hasta el amanecer.

Se despertaron y se pusieron las capas, ya eran mitades de noviembre y, aunque corrian y saltaban esas tierras eran heladas. Además así preservarían un poco las identidades, especialmente la del azabache.

Recorrieron más de medio camino cuando a la altura de un puente tuvieron que parar.

- Alto.- Dijo Sai que iba en cabeza.- Hay alguien.- De un momento a otro salieron ANBUs delante del equipo.

- Con que no ibais con Uchiha Sasuke, las mentiras no son buenas, Haruno.- La pelirosa se tensó.

- No queremos problemas.- Afirmó la ojijade.

- Entregadlo y no habrá ninguno.- Sasuke se puso rígido.

- Entonces habrá que tenerlo porque no vamos a entregar a nadie. - El Uzumaki se puso en modo bijuu, Sasuke y Kakashi activaron el sharingan, y Sai y Sakura adoptaron posición de ataque.

- Vosotros lo habéis querido.- Los ANBU se lanzaron hacia ellos.

- Somos cuatro contra diez,¿Tenéis pensado algo?- Dijo Sai.

- Cinco, contra diez.- Afirmó la pelirosa.

- Bueno, tenemos diversión para un rato, en cuanto os dejen libres ayudar a Sasuke, hasta entonces.- El jounin miró al muchacho.- Aguanta chico.

Tocaron espalda con espalda y antes de que recibieran el ataque la pelirosa quebró el suelo haciéndolos despistar, cosa que Sai aprovecho para lanzar leones de tinta alcanzando a dos de ellos.

- ¡Acordaos que no hay que matar, sólo los dejaremos inconscientes!- Todos asintieron.

El azabache sacó su espada y recibió a un ANBU, aunque tuviera el chidori necesitaba tiempo para formarlo, se tendría que defender como pudiera hasta que lo ayudasen, estos tíos eran de elite, y no podía hacer el tonto, activó el sharingan y chocó su chokouto contra el kunai, haciéndolo retroceder, una vez paró, hizo fuerza con el chakra y la katana tal y como había aprendido hasta lanzarlo unos metros adelante, se permitió mirar como iban los demás, Sai y Kakashi peleaban contra cinco ANBUs y Naruto y Sakura contra cuatro.

Volvió su vista a su contrincante que venía a cámara lenta a efectos del sharingan, se cubrió y empezó una lucha kunai contra katana.

-¡Sasuke! Mierda.- Gritó la pelirosa cuando vio que uno de los ANBUs había ido a por el.

- Tenemos que acabar rápido y ayudarle.- Le dijo Naruto esquivando el ataque del ANBU que había ido a por el.

La dificultad que se habían encontrado era que esos ANBUs eran de la arena, con lo que conocían muy bien las técnicas y el taijutsu de los cuatro de Konoha.

En un despiste que la pelirosa hizo por controlar al azabache un kunai rajó su mejilla haciéndola quejarse.

El portador del sharingan se deshizo momentáneamente de su enemigo para ver que pasaba cuando de nuevo ese ANBU golpeó a la ojijade en el estómago, la ira y el miedo circularon por su sangre y la tercera pupila del sharingan rodó en sus ojos. Volvió su vista al ANBU y con rapidez le golpeó dejándolo inconsciente. Se dirigió hacia la chica cuando vip que Kakashi y Naruto habían acabado e iban a ayudar a Sakura y Sai.

- ¡Llévatela chico!- Le gritó el jounin al azabache. En el momento que se acercaron, los dos restante ANBU se marcharon.

- ¡Sakura!- El ojinegro se agachó junto a la chica que estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

- Estoy bien, me despisté solamente...- Tosió sangre y llegaron los demás.

- Hay que mirar eso.- Mencionó Naruto.- No tiene buena pinta.

La chica volvió a toser antes de poder decir nada.

- Tenemos que encontrar una maldita guarida y curarla.- Dijo el azabache, todos asintieron y Sai se levantó.

- Dadme cinco minutos, resguardaría en los árboles, en seguida vuelvo, creo que por aquí había una cerca...- Los otros tres obedecieron siendo el azabache el que llevó en brazos a la ojijade, que se acurrucó en su pecho.

Unos minutos después Sai apareció entre los árboles y les guió hacia una cueva. No se adentraron mucho pero había habitaciones, en una de ellas depositaron a la pelirosa.

-¿Que hacemos? Ninguno tenemos ni idea de medicina...- A Sasuke se le encedió una lucecita con las palabras del rubio.

- El bolso de Sakura.- Todos le miraron, este se levantó y fue a por el, una vez lo encontró cerca de un escritorio sacó unos frascos que cada uno de ellos tenía el nombre de cada uno de su equipo.- Me dijo ir esto era por si sufríamos algún daño interno, que nos lo tomáramos y curaría gran parte.- Los otros alzaron las cejas y ayudaron al azabache a darle eso a la chica.

Después, Sai curó la herida de la mejilla, y se acomodaron en una de las salas con sofás, aún pasaría tiempo hasta que despertara.

- Lo que esta claro que no es normal que unos ANBU cualquiera hagan esto y nos puedan.- Mencionó Kakashi.

- Seguramente conocen nuestras técnicas y nuestra forma de luchar, saben que a su manera no lo conseguirían...- El Uzumaki frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Sai.

- Son rastreros, incluso el modo bijuu lo tienen controlado...- Los otros tres asintieron.

- Del único que no saben nada es de ti chico.- El azabache lo miró.- Has acabado el primero porque no te conocían, eso dice mucho de lo que has progresado... Además...- Detrás de la máscara formó una sonrisa socarrona.- Tienes la tercera pupila del sharingan.- Este se sonrojó levemente.

- Vete a la mierda Kakashi.- Se levantó y fue hasta la habitación de la ojijade.

La miró, aún así, le parecía la chica más bonita que había visto, y más extraña, la habían herido por preocuparse por el, sonrió.

- De verdad que eres una molestia...- Se acercó y le acarició el pelo, la chica se revolvió un poco abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

- Sasuke-kun...- la chica tragó saliva y miró al azabache que sonreía arrogante.

- Te han dado una paliza.- La ojijade rio levemente.

- Por tu culpa...- El chico enrojeció.

- Molesta...- La pelirosa se sentó en la cama con la ayuda de este. Emanó un poco de chakra sobre su estómago.

- Me has dado el frasco,¿Verdad?- Este asintió.- Pensaba que no te acordarías...- La ojijade sonrió. Y se tumbó de nuevo para dormirse.

El chico sonrió y le volvió a acariciar el pelo.

Desde el margen de la puerta cuatro ojos traviesos los observaban.

- Naruto...

- Kakashi... Es hora de actuar...- Y rieron maliciosamente.

* * *

.

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo! Que os ha parecido? **_

_**Sasuke ya tiene el sharingan completo!**_

_**y Kakashi y Naruto? Qué creéis que harán? Jajaja**_

_**un saludo! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_._

_·No pertenezco a este mundo_. **Capítulo diecisiete**.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Después de volver a curarle la herida de la mejilla, Sai salió de la habitación topándose con Kakashi y Naruto sonriendo socarronamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

- Tenemos que hablar, a solas.- Dijo el jounin.

El chico alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros, los otros dos empezaron a caminar y Sai los siguió.

…

- No pienso hacer eso.- Dijo el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño.

- Sai, tienes que hacerlo, a nosotros no nos creerán.- Suplicó el rubio.

- Esta mal, muy mal, y Sakura si lo descubre se enfadará.- El chico cruzó los brazos.

- Vamos Sai, no lo tiene que saber, por favor.- Los dos rieron.

- ¿Porque lo hacéis?- Los dos se miraron y rieron.

- Es una ayuda a algo inevitable que pasaría tarde o temprano y lo adelantamos.- El pelinegro suspiró.

- Esta y no más.- Los otros dos aplaudieron y se dispusieron a planearlo todo.

.

Sakura despertó y dio un vistazo a la habitación, después se sentó en la cama, volvió a emanar chakra verde sobre su vientre para acabar de curar la herida, y lo mismo hizo con la mejilla.

Se levantó poco a poco y buscó por la guarida a sus compañeros, que dio con ellos en una salita, que tenía apenas dos sofás, un par de sillones, una mesa con cuatro sillas, una barra y una chimenea pequeña que habían encendido.

La chica miró a sus compañeros, Naruto y Kakashi hablaban sobre algo, Sai no estaba, y Sasuke estaba en uno de los sillones leyendo un pergamino, este levantó la vista, la miró y sonrió arrogante. La pelirosa apartó la mirada al sonrojarse, y sonrió.

- Hola.- Los otros dos chicos se giraron.

- ¡Sakura-chan!- El chico se levantó para ayudar a la ojijade.

- ¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó el jounin una vez se sentó a su lado, la chica suspiró.

- Mejor, ya no tengo las heridas pero casi no me queda chakra…- La ojijade se palpó el vientre.

- Pasaremos la noche y depende de cómo te encuentres mañana partiremos o pasaremos otra noche aquí.- La pelirosa echó un vistazo a Sasuke, que retiró la mirada cuando se topó con la de la chica.

- No, mañana partiremos, contra antes lleguemos antes volveremos.- El rubio suspiró.

- Como tu veas Sakura, ¿Quieres algo de comer?- La chica asintió, y el jounin se levantó y sacó un plato de la nevera.

- Lo ha preparado Sasuke.- El pergamino aterrizó en la cabeza del rubio y la ojijade sonrió al ver al azabache recogerlo y sentarse en frente suyo, la chica empezó a comer cuando Sai entró en la sala.

- Oh, Sakura, estas bien ya.- La chica asintió sonriendo.- Por cierto.- Naruto y Kakashi se tragaron la risa, empezaba el plan.- Estaba fuera cuando un pájaro mensajero trajo una carta.- El pelinegro buscó entre sus cosas.

- ¿Una carta? ¿De quién?- Preguntó el jounin.

- No lo ponía, solo que es para Sakura.- El azabache se tensó.

- ¿Para mí?- El pelinegro asintió y se la entregó.

- Sakura-chan… Ábrela… ¿Quién es?- El chico se puso detrás suyo. La ojijade bajó la vista del rubio a la carta y poco a poco la abrió. Leyó la primera línea y miró al portador del sharingan.

- Es de Takeshi…- El azabache se levantó y se sentó en el sillón de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pone?- Preguntó el rubio detrás de la ojijade sonriendo socarronamente, La chica cerró la carta y se levantó.

- No os importa.- Se sentó en la otra punta de la sala y empezó a leer la carta.

_"Querida Sakura, soy Takeshi Moura, te sorprenderá que te escriba esta carta, pero hace dos días que te has ido y he estado pensando mucho en ti._

_Sé que casi no nos conocemos mucho, pero des de hace mucho tiempo he seguido tus pasos, tanto de ninja como de médico, al principio te admiraba, pero una vez te conocí esa mañana en el hospital, supe que esa admiración era algo más._

_Supongo que esto es precipitado pero, mis sentimientos hacia ti son muy grandes, y me preguntaba si a ti te ocurre lo mismo, sé que está ese chico que vive contigo y que se ha ido de viaje contigo, pero yo te puedo dar más de lo que él te podrá dar nunca, te hare feliz cada minuto de mi vida._

_Con todo el amor del mundo, Takeshi._

_Espero tu respuesta."_

Sakura meditó esas palabras, si casi no se conocían de nada, ¿cómo podía estar enamorado de ella? Alzó la vista y vio a Sasuke enarcar una ceja mirándola. Ella rio levemente.

- Mejor nos vamos, ¿Verdad?- Mencionó el jounin, los otros dos asintieron y marcharon.

Cuando los dos se quedaron solos el azabache suspiró y fue a por un vaso de agua, la ojijade se mordió el labio y dejó la carta encima de la mesa, acercándose a él.

- Me decía que...- El chico se tensó y la interrumpió.

- No me interesa que te puede poner ese pardillo.- La pelirosa inspiró aire cerrando los ojos.

- No te interesa, ya lo suponía.- La chica se giró.

- ¿Por qué debería de interesarme Sakura?- Le preguntó fríamente el azabache.

- Por nada, buenas noches, supongo que Takeshi_-kun_ tiene razón…- El chico se giró y agarró del brazo a la ojijade girándola, hasta entonces ese sufijo solo lo había utilizado con él, y rabiaba de ira al saber que ese perdedor le podría alejar de ella.

- ¿En qué tiene razón ese don nadie?- La pelirosa apretó los labios.

- ¿No decías que no te interesaba?- El ojinegro estrechó los ojos.

- No juegues conmigo, ¿Qué quieres de mí?- ¿Qué que quería? Que todo lo que le había dicho el chico medico se lo dijera él.

- Nada, simplemente pensaba que podía confiar en ti para las cosas.- Se zafó del agarre del azabache.

- ¿Qué querías ponerme celoso o algo parecido? Porque si es así te equivocas, no estoy celoso, ni me interesas, no pierdas el tiempo con estas tonterías.- A la pelirosa se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, el cerró los ojos, odiaba verla así, pero tampoco quería ilusionarse con algo que jamás podría mantener, aunque eso lo destrozara cada vez más.

- Lo siento por molestarte.- Sakura se fue de la sala y se encerró en la habitación, lloró hasta que el estómago le dolía, no esperaba esta reacción, quizá había sido mala idea decirle nada, que tonta había sido al pensar que le podría tener algún tipo de aprecio, que ilusa había sido al pensar que podía sentir algo parecido a lo que ella sentía.

Sasuke salió de la guarida arriesgándose a ser visto para descargar adrenalina, odiaba a ese tipo, se odiaba a si mismo por encima de todas las cosas por portarse así con ella.

.

De madrugada Sasuke volvió de entrenar y se encaminaba a su habitación cuando pasó por delante de la sala viendo a Sakura en la barra apoyada de espaldas a la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- La pelirosa se sobresaltó al oír la voz del pelinegro, rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y se aclaró la voz.

- Nada que te interese.- El azabache se acercó a ella y se colocó detrás de la ojijade, esta al notarlo se tensó, el azabache sonrió y puso sus manos alrededor de ella acorralándola entre la barra y su cuerpo.

- Le odio.- La chica alzó la vista al frente.

- ¿Por qué?- El azabache la agarró por la cintura y la giró.

- Odio que sea el, el que te haga sonreír, cuando te da algo, odio que le pongas el mismo sufijo que en mi nombre, odio siquiera que le mires...- La chica se quedó paralizada ante las palabras del muchacho y tragó saliva.

- ¿Por qué ahora me dices todo esto si antes has dicho que no te importaba?- El chico que tenía las manos en su cintura la acercó a ella.

- Por qué sé que aunque te diga que siento algo por ti, aunque te diga que muero por besarte… Jamás se podrá hacer realidad, porque me voy a tener que marchar y no quiero hacerte daño.- La ojijade se agarró del haori del Uchiha.

- Jamás me han hecho sonreír igual que lo has hecho tu…-La chica tiró de la prenda haciéndolo bajar hasta quedar su mirada a milímetros de sus labios.- Jamás podré llamar a nadie igual que lo hago contigo…- El azabache bajó la mirada, alternándola entre los labios y los ojos de ella.- Y jamás podré mirar a nadie más que a tus ojos…- El muchacho apretó el agarre de su cintura y sin esperar más se lanzó a sus labios, haciéndola jadear.

Usando su fuerza la alzó hasta sentarla en la barra, ella colocó sus manos en la nuca de él agarrándole el pelo.

Una vez se le acabó el aire, se miraron a los ojos.

- Me haces perder la cabeza…- Le confesó el Uchiha, la ojijade sonrió y volvió a lanzársele a sus labios con desesperación. La chica bajó las mangas del haori pudiendo tocar los hombros y el pecho bien formado del chico, que soltó un jadeo apretándola más contra él. La chica suspiró en sus labios cuando él coló la mano bajo su camiseta.

De repente la luz de la sala se encendió, teniéndose que separar, rápidamente el muchacho la bajó dejando ver a Sai en la puerta de la sala.

* * *

.

**_Hasta aquí el capii!_**

**_Un aplauso para estos dos! por fin! Aunque Sasuke haya sido duro con ella, al menos le ha dicho el porque y no se lo ha podido callar como otras veces! que os ha parecido?_**

**_¿Creeis que Sai se siente culpable por hacer engañar a la chica y por eso ha interrumpido? _**

**_¿Como creeis que sera a partir de ahora la relacion de Sasuke y Sakura?_**

**_¿Y Creeis que Kakashi y Naruto lo están haciendo bien?_**

**_Un saludooo hasta el prox. capiii muaaaaaaaa_**


	18. Chapter 18

_._

_·No pertenezco a este mundo_. **Capítulo dieciocho**.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

- Sai...- El chico bajó la mirada.

- Lo siento por interrumpir, no quería hacerlo...- La pelirosa negó con la cabeza y el azabache bufó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Buenas noches.- La ojijade lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

- Sakura tenemos que hablar sobre...- Miró atentamente a la chica, sonreía y se mordía el labio.

- Perdona Sai... ¿Qué decías?- Aún recordaba los besos apasionados y el tacto de las manos de Sasuke sobre su piel, y le recorría una electricidad al recordarlo.

- Quería hablarte de la carta que...- De verdad que quería contarle la verdad sobre la carta y destapar los dichosos planes de Naruto y Kakashi, pero verla así, feliz después de mucho tiempo... Quizá era peor, había escuchado gran parte de la conversación, y los dos sabían que él se iría tarde o temprano, pero aun así, habían accedido a liberar esos sentimientos.

- Dime, ¿Qué pasa con la carta?- Tragó saliva.

- Simplemente creo que no deberías hacer mucho caso a alguien que no conoces como es Takeshi, sólo decirte que tengas cuidado...- Apretó los puños por mentirle, pero por el brillo que tenía la chica en los ojos en ese momento, mentiría mil veces más, le recordaba al brillo que Ino tenía cuando volvía de una misión y se veían.

- ¡Oh! Eh... Vale, así lo haré, gracias Sai, eres un cielo.- Sasuke, que se había quedado tras la puerta sonrió y se marchó a su habitación.

.

- ¡Bien! Ya que tenemos a Sakura recuperada, en medio día deberíamos llegar hasta el jefe Gato.- Dijo el jounin. La chica se sonrojó, y los demás asintieron.- Iremos por las zonas frondosas del bosque, será más seguro, para no encontrarnos ningún enemigo.

Así se dispusieron a llegar hasta el templo del jefe gato, como mencionó el jounin y según las indicaciones de Sai, al medio día estaban frente a la puerta.

- Bien, nosotros tres nos quedaremos aquí vigilando mientras Sakura y tu vais dentro.- Se dirigió el peliplata al Uchiha.

La pelirosa y el azabache se adentraron en el templo.

- Sasuke-kun...- Este se sobresaltó, y giró la cabeza para mirar a la chica.- Lo siento si hice algo que te molestara...- El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

- ¿Porque dices eso?- La pelirosa jugó con sus manos nerviosas.

- B-bueno... Desde ayer que no me dices nada y... Pensé que... Quizá nos habíamos equivocado...- Una leve risa escapó de los labios del azabache, parando frente a ella.

Le puso las manos entre su cara y el cuello y se acercó.

- Créeme cuando te digo que de lo único que me arrepiento, es de no haber matado al estúpido de Sai, cuando entró en la sala.- La ojijade rio levemente, y se alzó sobre sí misma para llegar a los labios de él, el pelinegro se quedó estático y la ojijade se separó de él.

- Vamos a encontrar al Jefe Gato de una vez.- Este asintió volviendo en sí y se dispusieron a caminar.

Decidieron no pensar en lo que pasaría más adelante, si tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro, habían descubierto que ocultarlo les hacía más daño.

- Aquí parece que es.- Desde el otro lado de una gran puerta se escuchó una voz.

- Adelante Uchiha y compañía...- Los dos se miraron y entraron a la habitación, estaba rodeada de cojines, pergaminos en las paredes y muchos gatos.

- Hola Jefe Gato.- Los dos se inclinaron.

- Acercaos y sentaos aquí delante.- La pelirosa y el azabache obedecieron y se sentaron en dos enormes cojines puestos delante suyo.

- Venía a verle porque necesito preguntarle cosas.- El jefe Gato rio interrumpiendo al chico.

- Ya sé porque venís. Al principio no me lo creí.- El gato se encendió la pipa.- Pero viéndote aquí, desde luego que eres un auténtico Uchiha.¿Como te llamas?

- Sasuke.

- Bien Sasuke, ¿Podrías contarme como apareciste aquí?

- No se el motivo real, un día llegué a casa y al tumbarme en la cama, caí en una especie de agujero negro, y de ahí, aparecí en el bosque de Konoha.- El gato asintió.

- ¿Que sabías de este mundo?- Le preguntó volviendo a tomar de la pipa.

- Nada, todo lo que se me lo enseñaron aquí.- Le dijo el azabache

- Esto es obra de la magia negra.- Concluyó el jefe.- Algo le debiste hacer a la bruja de este continente en el otro mundo.- La pelirosa lo miró.

- ¿Hay brujas?- Preguntó la ojijade.

El jefe gato se levantó y saltó estanterías arriba buscando algo.

- Le tienes que contar lo que eras allí, quizá así entenderá más cosas, y te podrá ayudar más.- El azabache la miró y ella no pudo interpretar esa mirada.

- Aquí esta, es el pergamino con la información de la bruja.- El gato se lo lanzó y el azabache lo atrapó. La ojijade se acercó mientras él lo abría descubriendo un retrato de la dicha bruja.

- No me lo puedo creer.- Tanto el Gato como la chica lo miraron interrogante.- Esta mujer la conozco, me la crucé el último día antes de aparecer aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Viste a la bruja y no te diste cuenta?- Le preguntó la ojijade, el Jefe rio y el azabache rodó los ojos.

- Sakura... En mi mundo no hay cosas tan raras como aquí.- La chica alzó una ceja.

- Te recuerdo que aquí el señor rarito eres tu.- El Gato rio más fuerte haciendo que los dos se giraran hacia él.

- Normalmente la bruja no tiene el aspecto de tal, pero Sasuke… ¿Qué le hiciste?- El Uchiha miró con preocupación a Sakura, si sabía lo que había hecho, le odiaría, y se arrepentiría de por vida de haberle besado.

- Sasuke-kun… No temas por mí.- Ella le sonrió y el volvió a mirar al Jefe Gato.

_(Flash back)_

- _Por hoy hemos terminado señor Uchiha.- El azabache miró aburrido al jefe de ventas._

- _¿Quién ha hecho esta basura de gráficos?- El hombre en frente suyo tragó saliva._

- _P-pues entre el señor Juugo y yo…- El Uchiha suspiró y se levantó de su silla._

- _Ya puedes despedir a Juugo, y tú ponte las pilas para hacerlo de nuevo para mañana._

- _Pero no da tiempo y n-no soy el encargado de recursos humanos…- El azabache se giró sonriendo maliciosamente._

- _Si no quieres acabar como Juugo espabila.- El hombre asintió y salió disparado fuera del despacho._

- _Inútiles…- El azabache recogió sus cosas y salió de su despacho al ver que era la hora de irse a casa._

- _Señor Uchiha… Me gustaría que viniera…- Una chica peliroja que era la secretaria se había acercado a él._

- _Karin olvídame.- Salió del edificio caminando hacia el parking cuando se topó con una anciana tirada en la calle._

- _Por favor… ayúdeme… me he caído y no puedo levantarme…- La mujer se agarró de la pierna del azabache, este se deshizo del agarre de la señora y empezó de nuevo a andar._

- _La gentuza como tú más vale que os muráis en el suelo y no nos estorbéis.- Le espetó con asco, y así cogió el coche y llegó hasta casa._

_Una vez en casa, cenó algo y se duchó, miró unos papeles y se puso el pijama para dormir, se sentó en el borde de la cama, y al echarse hacia atrás cayó al vacío sin saber muy bien que pasaba, la caída cada vez se hacía más rápida con lo que gritando cerró los ojos cuando al volverlos a abrir el resplandor del sol y unos árboles vino a su vista._

_(Fin flash back)_

La pelirosa lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y la boca entre abierta, el Uchiha volvió su mirada hacia ella, viendo la decepción en sus ojos.

- Entonces está claro que Sasuke le hizo daño y la bruja Momoko ha querido vengarse… o ayudarle, esta bruja no solo hace magia negra, sino blanca, viendo esto tiene la posibilidad de viajar entre mundos, y también de hacer viajar a la gente, debéis encontrarla y pedirle que te lleve a tu mundo.- El azabache asintió.

- ¿A cambio de nada?- Preguntó la chica.

- No lo se, eso os lo deberá decir ella.- Afirmó el gato.

- ¿Dónde la podremos encontrar?- Volvio a preguntar la pelirosa.

- Suele viajar mucho, pero tiene la guarida mas alla del país del rayo, está bastante lejos aun así preparaos bien por si la tuvierais que enfrentar, nadie sabe algo exacto de ella, ni siquiera los Uchiha.- El Gato dejó la pipa a un lado y miró a los chicos.- Una lastima que te vayas de aquí y no prosigas con la familia Uchiha… Alguien de una familia que controla exactamente el chakra junto con un Uchiha, tiene que ser sorprendente el resultado.- Los dos se sonrojaron y el Jefe rio.

- Bueno Jefe Gato, muchas gracias por todo.- Los dos se levantaron y se despidieron del Gato.

- Ahora eres tú la que no me dices nada.- La pelirosa ni siquiera lo miró.- Ya te dije que yo no era buena persona.- La ojijade rio levemente.

- Me había enfadado, pero sé que el venir aquí te ha cambiado.- El Uchiha sonrió arrogante.

- El venir aquí no, sino conocer a una molestia rosa que alborota mi alrededor.- La pelirosa dejo de mirarle y al volver la vista en frente se le borró la sonrisa.

Había tres cuerpos en el suelo y Kakashi, Naruto y Sai estaban magullados.

* * *

.

**_Hasta aquí el capiii!_**

**_Bueeeeeno ya sabemos que le hizo Sasuke a la viejecita! mala persona! que bien te ha ido conocer a tu molestia rosa jajaja_**

**_Habeis visto quien aparece en el otro mundo de Sasuke? Karin y Juugo, no los queria dejar atrás, y no os preocupeis que tendrán más participación._**

**_Ya sabemos el porque interrumpió Sai en la sala... Es muy buena persona... _**

**_Y la pregunta de hoy es... ¿Creeis que la bruja cuando la encuentren le pedirá algo a Sasuke para que pueda volver? ¿O simplemente aceptará?_**

**_Saludos y gracias por leer!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_._

_·No pertenezco a este mundo_. **Capítulo diecinueve.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

-¡Ey! ¿Qué ha pasado?- La pelirosa y el azabache al ver la escena corrieron hasta ellos, rápidamente la ojijade se puso a mirar que sus compañeros no tuvieran ninguna herida grave.

- Nada, estamos bien, era un ANBU de la arena y otros dos de las nubes.- Comentó Sai.

-¿De las nubes también?- Preguntó la chica, el rubio asintió y apretó los puños.- Dejadme que os cure las heridas.- Los chicos se sentaron a que ella les curara.

-¿Sabeis algo ya?- El Uchiha asintió.

- Todo lo que necesitaba.- El jounin asintió.

- Hay que buscar a la bruja que lo trajo aquí, esta más allá del país de las nubes.- Dijo la pelirosa.

- Ahora cuando nos cure, haremos el viaje de golpe, Sasuke, antes de ir a cualquier lado deberemos entrenarte mas, es al único que no conocen las técnicas, y tendremos que respaldarnos contigo en los ataques.- La pelirosa lo miró.

- Ahora que sabemos donde debemos ir, no podemos perder el tiempo Kakashi-sensei, somos fuertes, podremos con quien venga.- Replicó Naruto.

- No Naruto, es verdad, ellos solo son simples ANBU y mira como nos han dejado, entre todos entrenaremos a Sasuke.- Dijo Sai.

-¿Y ese entrenamiento cuanto tiempo será?- Preguntó la ojijade mirando al Uchiha.

- De momento hablaremos con Tsunade, ya veremos que decide ella.- Todos asintieron y Sakura acabó de curarles, se pusieron en marcha hacia Konoha.

Durante el viaje no se volvieron a encontrar a ningún ANBU ya que siguieron la profundidad del bosque y las guaridas de Orochimaru cuando detectaban presencias.

.

-¿ANBUs de la arena y más? No me lo puedo creer...- Naruto asintió.

- Me decepciona por parte de Gaara.- La ojijade negó con la cabeza.

- No creo siquiera que los Kages sepan acerca de esto... Ellos dijeron que Sasuke valía mucho dinero.- El azabache bufó.

- Igualmente hablaré con ellos, si no saben nada estamos en problemas.- Los demás asintieron.

Es increíble... Salimos de una guerra para hacer la paz, y ahora salen con estas...- Dijo Kakashi.

- ¿Es posible que ataquen la hoja?- preguntó Sai.

- No lo se pero no lo descarto, me habéis dicho que conocen vuestras técnicas y saben defenderse así que extremáremos precauciones, podéis marcharos.

El grupo se encaminó hasta fuera de la torre Hokage.

- ¿Quien se apunta a ramen?- Preguntó eufórico el rubio.

- Kakashi, tenemos que hablar.- El jounin asintió.

-¿Entonces os venís a cenar ramen?- Sai asintió.-¿Sakura-chan?- La pelirosa miró a Sasuke y este le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza en señal de que estaba todo bien.

- ¡Venga vale!- La ojijade y los otros dos chicos se encaminaron al Ichiraku's.

- ¿Quieres ir a la casa del te y hablamos?- el azabache asintió.

Una vez allí pidieron dos tes, y se sentaron uno frente al otro.

- Bien dime, ¿Que pasa?- El chico se puso serio.

- Quiero que me entrenes, con lo que haga falta y el tiempo que haga falta, viendo los acontecimientos, no quiero que os dañen.- El jounin rio levemente.

- ¿Que nos dañen o que dañen a Sakura?- El portador del sharingan enrojeció hasta las puntas del pelo.

- No quiero que salga perdiendo, eso es todo, me ha ayudado mucho, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es protegerla.- El peliplata sonrió tras la máscara.

- Bien pues, prepara tus cosas mañana saldremos, no iremos muy lejos por si los enemigos nos alcanzan podamos volver rápido, pero lo suficiente para que seas alguien nuevo.- El azabache asintió.

- Allí estaré entonces.- El chico se levantó cuando la voz del jounin le hizo parar.

- Sasuke...¿Estas seguro de volver?- El azabache lo miró fijamente. No pertenezco a este mundo, no pertenezco a este mundo, se repetía en la cabeza cada vez que le hacían esa pregunta o que el mismo dudaba.

- Si, claro que quiero volver.- Aunque se mentía el mismo.

.

-¿¡Mañana!?- Le gritó la pelirosa cuando esta llegó de cenar con sus compañeros.- Pero...¿Porque tan de repente? Iré con vosotros, no podéis ir solos, si os atacan no podréis curaros debidamente.- El chico negó con la cabeza.

- No, iré yo.- La chica bufó.

-¿Porque tienes que ser tan cabezón? Sólo quiero ayudaros...- Afirmó la chica.

- Si quiero concentrarme más vale que tu seas la primera que no esté.- La ojijade se sonrojó.

- ¿Que pasa que te pongo nervioso?- El chico rio levemente, cosa que hizo ponerse ella nerviosa.

- Más que eso.- El azabache se levantó del sillón donde estaba y se acercó a la pelirosa acorralandola entre la pared y su cuerpo. La chica se agarró a la camiseta del ojinegro y el besó el cuello de la ojijade provocándole un suspiro.

- Sasuke-kun... - La chica tiró hacia atras del pelo del azabache y atrapó sus labios.

El Uchiha la acercó más a el besándola con pasión y haciéndole alzar una pierna.  
Al contacto de las caderas los dos gimieron.

- Ven...- Le susurró la en su oído.

Llegaron besandose hasta la habitación de ella y desanudó el cinturón del azabache haciéndole caer el haori del todo, le empujó al colchón de la cama y empezó a desabrochar la cremallera de su camiseta, cuando la prenda cayó al suelo Sasuke la miró atentamente, una niña en un cuerpo de mujer, al principio cuando se conocieron y la pelirosa le pregunto la edad, veinticinco, se acordaba que ella rió llamándolo anciano, y que al preguntarle el y decirle que apenas tenía cumplidos los dieciocho ese año, se asombraba de como era.

La ojijade se bajó las demás partes de su vestimenta y se puso encima del azabache, este rápidamente rodó dejándola abajo.  
Le abrió las piernas despacio y noto un pequeño temblor.  
Se acercó a besarla y después le susurró en el oído.

-¿Estas bien?- La chica asintió levemente, el, volvió a besarle y acaricio la costura de la ropa interior, notando de nuevo ese temblor, la miró fijamente.

-¿No lo has hecho nunca verdad?- La ojijade se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, el Uchiha se intentó apartar de la chica cuando esta lo retuvo.

- No te apartes... Quiero hacerlo.- El azabache besó su frente y se apartó tumbándose a su lado.

- No quiero que tengas miedo, necesito que estés preparada.- Ella asintió.

-¿Podemos d-dormir juntos?- El Uchiha sonrió y pasó uno de sus brazos por la nuca de Sakura y la pegó a él.

Y no por ganas no había seguido, pero sabía que seguramente para ella sería especial y si los dos sentían algo, prefería que estuviera segura de hacer algo para no arrepentirse.

Por la mañana Sasuke se levantó sin despertarla y se encaminó a la puerta de la hoja, allí esperaba Kakashi.

-¿Listo?- El portador del sharingan asintió.- Vámonos pues.

* * *

.

_**Hola hasta aquí el capii! Eeeeeh pillinas que pensabais que habría lemon! Pues no! Jajaja**_

_**Bueno nuestro Uchiha preferido se nos va un tiempo a entrenar dejando a Sakura.**_

_**¿Creéis que Sasuke logrará desarroyar el Mangekyou?  
¿Y creéis que al final, las ideas de que Sasuke no pertenece a Konoha serán de peso al final para irse y no quedarse con Sakura?  
¿Y Tsunade, conseguirá parar los pies a las demás villas?**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo...**_

_**Gracias por la paciencia y por leer!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_._

_·No pertenezco a este mundo_. **Capítulo veinte.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

- ¿Sakura?- La chica despertó de su ensoñación para parpadear y mirar bien a quien tenía delante.

- Des de luego menos mal que no estás en una tienda porque te hubieran desvalijado todo...- La pelirosa se acomodó en su silla.

- Ino... ¿Qué quieres?- La rubia rio.

- Esta noche tienes una cita.- La ojijade alzó una ceja.- ¡Oh! No me lo agradezcas, ya lo hago yo por ti, ¡Oh Ino muchas gracias por hacerme el gran favor de conseguirme una cita!- La pelirosa rió, cuando quería era muy dramática.

- Cállate ya Ino, no voy a ir a ninguna cita.- La rubia se sentó en frente suyo.

- ¿A ti te parece normal estar como estas por un tío? ¿Y día que se vaya como estarás?- La ojijade frunció el ceño.

- Ino... No estoy de humor.- La chica se levantó y cogió unos papeles.- Y no estoy así por Sasuke, me preocupa lo que nos podamos encontrar en el viaje, además del trabajo... Empieza la época de gripes, estrés... Es todo.- La rubia apoyó su cara en un puño.

- Haces un mundo de todo, a demás que me apuesto que el 90% de eso que te estresa tiene nombre y apellidos.- La Haruno rodó los ojos, Ino tenía razón, pero era cierto que le preocupaba la bruja, se enfrentarían a unos poderes que no tenían nada que ver con los suyos.- Igualmente tienes una cita esta noche, con Hinata y conmigo.- La pelirosa soltó los papeles y la miro.

- Júrame que no es una trampa.- La ojiazul rió.

- Me dieron ganas de hacerlo con el ardiente Takeshi, pero sabía que me odiarías y tendrías problemas de celos con tu no-novio así que Hinata me convenció para portarme bien.- La ojijade rodó los ojos.

- No se que le veis a ese médico pero... Esta bien, ¿A qué hora y dónde?- Ino rió y se levantó para salir de su despacho.

- A las ocho en el puente del río y ponte el kimono de fiesta perra.- La ojijade le fue a contestar pero antes de poder hacerlo cerró la puerta.

Ganas, pocas, más bien ninguna de salir, pero sabía que le iba a ir bien despejarse, había pasado todo el tiempo que él había estado fuera como una vieja de luto del trabajo a casa y de casa al trabajo.

En cuanto salió de casa pudo ver el ambiente de festividad, ni siquiera se había fijado en ello, pero las calles estaban adornadas con farolillos de papel, guirnaldas y demás adornos propios de la Navidad. Entró de nuevo en casa para coger una chaqueta ya que hacía frío y con el kimono sólo no bastaba para abrigarse.

De camino hacia el puente donde había quedado con las chicas cayó en cuenta de que fiesta era, lo había olvidado por completo, la bienvenida al invierno, en Konoha era muy popular celebrar esa festividad, es más, lo había celebrado cada año con sus padres, y ese año no estaban. La chica suspiró, bueno, todo fuera por su bien espiritual de relajarse.

Se apoyó en la baranda del puente a esperar a las chicas.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- La pelirosa giró la cabeza para ver a sus dos amigas vestidas con un impresionante kimono, el de Ino era lila de distintos tonos con toques amarillos, el de Hinata era azul con toques blancos, y el de Sakura rosa pastel con flores de cerezo blancas.

- Vaya, que guapas vais.- Admiró la ojijdade.

- Anda ya, vamos a comer tengo hambre.- Dijo Ino, ella se adelantó quedando atrás las otras dos chicas.

-¿Cómo estas Sakura?- Preguntó la ojiperla, la pelirosa se giró hacia ella.

- Bien, solo que bueno… estas fiestas las celebraba con mi familia y… ahora ya no están…- La Hyuga la miró con tristeza.

- D-debes pensar que nosotros somos como tu familia, e-estaremos contigo.- La pelirosa rio.

- Tienes razón, vamos con Ino, es capaz de comerse todo el puesto de calamares sin nosotras.- La ojiperla sonrió y asintió, empezaron a andar cuando la voz de la ojijade hizo girar a Hinata.- Por cierto, gracias, eres un tesoro igual que Ino.

- Espero que algún día Naruto lo vea igual que tu…- Mencionó la chica, por delante de ellas las paró Ino.

- Y si no lo hace ya nos encargamos Sakura y yo de que lo haga.- Las tres rieron y se sentaron a cenar.  
Mientras la pelirosa cenaba notó que alguien la observaba, se giró bruscamente hacia atrás buscando alguna mirada, pero no encontró nada.

- Sakura… ¿Pasa algo?- Las otras chicas se giraron hacia donde ella miraba pero tampoco encontraron nada.

- No… Nada, simplemente creía que alguien nos observaba.- La rubia miró a la ojiperla.

- A mi también me parecía en el puente p-pero he mirado antes y no había nadie.

- Hay mucha gente, quizá alguien se ha percatado de mi belleza y se ha equivocado mirando tu frente.- Hinata se echó a reír.

-¡Cerda! Desde detrás no me pueden ver la frente.- Refunfuñó la chica.

- Con lo grande que es estoy segura de que si.- La ojijade rio y le lanzó el abanico que la rubia atrapó fácilmente entre risas.

- Vaya mira a quien te encuentras.- Las tres chicas se giraron, habían acabado de cenar y estaban recorriendo las atracciones en busca de un puestecito de atrapar globos de agua.

- El trío maravilla ante nuestros ojos chicas.- La Hyuga se sonrojó, y las otras dos rieron, delante de ellas estaban Sai, Naruto y, sorprendentemente Takeshi.

-¿Que hacéis aquí? Creia que habíais quedado con los demás.- Preguntó la pelirosa extrañada.

- Y asi había sido.- Dijo Takeshi.- Pero nos hemos escapado para ver si os veíamos.- La ojijade sonrió amargamente, y miró a su amiga Ino.

- En ese caso… Ibamos en busca de conseguir globos, ¿Nos conseguís uno a cada una?- La pelirosa le dio un codazo a su amiga, lo que Ino sabia es quien las miraba gracias a Hinata, y presentia que por la cara que había puesto Naruto al verlas, él también.- Tranquila, solo somos amigos entre todos ¿no?

- Ven Sakura-chan, ¡Yo te conseguiré uno a ti y a Hinata!- Las cogió del brazo y las tiró hacia adelante.

- Si no eres capaz de conseguirte uno para ti, ¿Como vas a conseguir dos más?- Dijo Sai haciendo que el rubio lo mirara con odio.

Un rato después en el puestercito el primero en conseguirlo fue Sai, entregándoselo a Ino, y el segundo consiguiendo dos, fue Takeshi dándole uno a Naruto para que se lo diera a Hinata.

- Toma, no creo que nadie se enfade por conseguirte un globo, ¿Verdad?- Un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, haciéndole volverse a mirar hacia atrás.

- No, claro que no.- Se volvió hacia el chico y cogió el globo sonriendo, de nuevo esa sensación de que alguien la miraba.

Un poco más lejos de donde ellos estaban, encima de un tronco de un árbol, una silueta con ojos rojos, se levantó al sentir que alguien aparecia a su lado.

- Toma, te he traido unas pastas saladas.- El hombre a su lado fijó la vista al grupo, viendo como la chica de ojos jade se giraba buscando una mirada.- Si haces eso la vas a asustar.- El chico no se inmutó.- Quizá es hora de volver, ¿No crees?- Esta vez si se giró a mirarle asintiendo y sonriendo de medio lado.

.

- ¿Estas bien Sakura?- La chica dio un respingo al notar la mano de Takeshi en su hombro.

- No estoy muy a gusto, la verdad.- El castaño rió.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, prefiero volver sola.- El chico rio.

- Sasuke no esta así que no veo inconveniente si es por...- Antes de acabar la pelirosa resoplo.

- No es por el, no es nada mío, simplemente que puedo volver sola.- El castaño rió de nuevo.

- Te acompañaré igual quieras o no.- La ojijade ladeó la cabeza.

- Esta bien, si insistes vamos.- El medic-nin cogió el brazo de la chica y lo pasó por el suyo.

- No te vayas a caer...- La chica se sonrojó y asintió.

- Gracias Takeshi...- Muy caballeroso, pensó la chica.  
Cuando salieron de la carpa de fiestas pasando de nuevo el puente anduvieron un rato hablando del trabajo y de varias cosas más, después de diez minutos llegaron a casa de la ojijade.

- Ino se enfadará, no le he avisado que me iba...- La pelirosa suspiró.

- No creo que se enfade, y menos si se imagina que te he acompañado.- La chica ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Takeshi rió.

- Le agrado a tu amiga, se porta bien con todos aunque parezca muy borde al principio.- La pelirosa rió.

- Tienes razón pero sino no sería Ino.- El castaño se la quedó boquiabierto mirándola, rápidamente se tocó la cara buscando alguna cosa que tuviera.

-¿Tengo algo?- El chico rio.

- Si, aquí.- Lentamente puso su dedo en la boca de ella un instante y lo apartó.

-¿Que tenía?- Preguntó apurada.

- Una sonrisa.- La pelirosa enrojeció.- Hacia tiempo que no te veía reír o sonreír, me alegro que haya sido yo el motivo de ello.- La chica bajó la cabeza.

- Es simplemente que estas fechas las compartía con mi familia y ahora ya no están.- El chico rió.

- Aún así tienes derecho a sonreír, cualquiera puede enamorarse de tu sonrisa.- El castaño besó su mejilla y empezó a andar.- Buenas noches.

Sakura se llevó la mano al lugar del beso y se quedo mirando como marchaba.  
Entró en casa y un ruido proveniente de la cocina la alertó, se sacó la chaqueta y los zapatos para no hacer ruido y con cuidado se acercó a la cocina, abrió despacio la puerta y rápidamente poniéndose en posición de defensa encendió la luz, sorprendiendose de lo que había, un gato color negro pero atrigrado deambulando por su cocina.

-¿Un gato?- Poco a poco se acercó a el, al principio se mostró reacio pero poco a poco consiguió acercarse más.

- ¿Que demonios haces aquí? Me has pegado un susto de muerte...- Le pregunto al felino, consiguiendo cogerlo. Lo alzó para mirarlo, y el gato maulló.- Vaya... Que ojos más grandes tienes...- Y una voz tranquila pero grave la asusto detrás de ella.

- Es para verte mejor.- Del susto pegó un chillido apretando al gato entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos y oyó una risa casi musical, esa risa... Abrió los ojos de golpe viendo delante suyo a un divertido Sasuke.

* * *

**_hasta aqui el capi! Después de mil desaparecida... Lo siento! El curro y el cole me tienen hasta arriba!_**

**_pero bueno! El 11 de noviembre estare parcialmente libre!_**

**_¿que os ha parecido el capítulo?_**

**_¿Y la aparicion de Sasuke?_**

**_¿Que técnicas creéis que habrá desarroyado?_**

**_¿Y Takeshi?_**

**_un saludooo_**


End file.
